Entre a Luz e as Sombras
by Nocas Lupin R
Summary: Será que das sementes do ódio pode nascer um grande amor? Será que um romance pode resistir ao tempo, ao medo e às diferenças? Será possível a luz do amor afastar finalmente as sombras que perseguem Draco Malfoy,Sirius Black, Remus Lupin,ou Severus Snape?
1. Alone & Lost Só e Perdido

_Oi! Esta foi a minha primeira fic, a minha "preferidinha", que está sempre no meu pensamento rsrsrsrsrs!  
Além de DG, a fic tem outros casais, Sirius/Personagem mistério Severus/Persoagem Nova e Lupin/Personagem Nova._

_Espero que se divirtam se divirtam tanto a lê-la como eu a escrevê-la ;)..._

_Boas leituras e obrigada por gastarem um pouco do vosso tempo a ler a fic!  
Um beijinho enorme!_

_Ah, já agora as personagens (infelizmente) não me pertencem – excepto o Lupin, esse é**MEU** hehehe!;D_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**Alone And Lost – Só e Perdido**

_There's a dark cloud over me_

_And I can't shake it off,_

Estava num quarto(?) amplo e muito escuro. Tinha apenas uma pequena janela. Sentado numa cadeira solitária e desconjuntada, banhada pela escuridão, tentava perceber como fora ali parar, onde estava e como poderia sair dali. De repente, ouviu um estampido abafado e uma figura negra aproximou-se dele. Era uma sombra encapuzada, porém bastante sólida, e tentava puxá-lo para a parte mais sombria do quarto.

_I can't make a move to save myself_

_Thoughts keep spinning through my head_

_All the times that we never did what we wanted to, yeah_

Inconscientemente, tentou lutar contra a vontade do vulto, fugindo dele. E então, quando a "coisa" finalmente o conseguira arrastar para as trevas, um novo personagem apareceu subitamente na sala. Ao contrário do outro ser(?) parecia ser contornado a luz e, pegando suavemente na sua mão, levou-o consigo até uma janela recém-aparecida do nada, saindo a voar do estranho compartimento. A "dama de luz"então disse-lhe, numa voz muito doce, que não tivesse medo. Confuso, um mar de perguntas afluiu ao seu pensamento. A voz da sua "salvadora" parecia-lhe familiar e quando olhou para ela…

- Menino Draco!

_But right before I hit the ground_

_It's just like a dream_

Uma voz chamava-o ao longe, e antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, a sua salvadora desapareceu e ele começou a cair…

- Menino Draco!

Acordou com um salto, como se tivesse acabado de aterrar desamparado de pára-quedas. A sua cabeça parecia estar cheia de nevoeiro, mas ao esfregar os olhos viu que estava a salvo, no seu quarto, sentado no meio dos seus lençóis cinzentos, onde o brasão da família Malfoy, um M rebuscado de cor prateada abraçado por uma serpente verde que se contorcia ameaçadoramente. Outra vez aquele maldito sonho! E o pior, nunca coneguia ver a face da sua "salvadora"!

- Bom-dia, menino Draco! Finalmente acordou! – sorriu pomposamente um fantasma de ar aristocrata. – Dormiu bem?

- Bons-dias Geofroy… - Resmoneou o rapaz por entre um espreguiço, ainda com voz áspera de sono. – Que horas são?

- Hummm…10 horas, menino… – respondeu o ser transparente, olhando pa ra o relógio de Sol que trazia no braço.

- Rhumm… Porque é que não me acordaste mais cedo? – Resmungou Draco, levantando-se preguiçosamente.

- Oh, então eu quis deixar o menino aproveitar bem este último dia de férias… – sorriu Geofroy, ajundando-o a vestir o roupão de veludo verde, também com o emblema dos Malfoy. – Afinal, só vai voltar a casa nas férias de Natal, não é?

- Hum-hum… – assentiu o jovem, aceitando a toalha condizente com o roupão que o mordomo lhe estendia. Dirigiu-se então para o outro extremo do quarto.

- O Tobby já lhe vem trazer a roupa. – referiu o fantasma, cofiando o longo bigode. – Ah, e não se esqueça de seleccionar o que deseja levar para Hogwarts!

-Está bem… – murmurou o rapaz, ainda um pouco alheado da realidade, antes de entrar na casa de banho, que era muito bonita, do estilo rústico. Pendurou o roupão e colocou a toalha em cima de um banco de três pernas. Ainda sonolento, lavou a cara e, abriu uma porta acima do lavatório, que tapava um elegante espelho. Olhando o seu reflexo de várias perspectivas, não pode deixar de sorrir. _"Não há dúvida, Draco Malfoy…És realmente um rapaz…hum…digamos …interessante!"_, pensou, enquanto ajeitava uma madeixa do seu cabelo louro platinado, que contornava delicadamente o seu rosto anguloso. Às vezes ficava que tempos a apreciar os seus belos e invulgares olhos azuis acinzentados, o nariz fino, os lábios bem delineados, a sua pele pálida e brilhante…

- Vê-se bem que é filho de Narcissa! – Grazinou de repente uma voz trocista vinda do espelho.

- Credo! Não podia chegar de maneira mais furtiva, Senhor Rorrim? – Saltou Draco, variando entre a surpresa e o mau-humor.

- Bom-dia também para si, menino Draco! – Riu o espelho, no qual agora, além do reflexo do rapaz, se via um par de olhos oblíquos e uma boca quadrada, torcida num sorriso irónico. – Aposto que estava a ver _pela bilionésima vez_ como é belo, maravilhoso, encantador, …hum, espere só um momento, deixe-me arranjar mais adjectivos…formoso, um poço de charme, lindo de mor…

- O.k., o.k.! Já chega… - Retorquiu o rapaz louro, com um sorriso vaidoso na cara.

- Pois, concordo que é melhor ficar por aqui, senão o menino poderia ser fulminado por um ataque de amor-próprio! – Alvitrou maldosamente o Sr. Rorrim, colocando uma falsa nota de preocupação na sua voz zombeteira. – Então, estamos no nosso último dia de férias, não é?

- Sim… – anuiu Draco, dirigindo-se para a grande banheira vertical de pedra cinzenta, rodeada de candelabros, que efectuavam delicados passos de dança e davam uma bela iluminação à divisão. Tinha várias torneiras, de diversas cores e lá perto encontrava-se um bonito móvel de madeira trabalhada, com portas de vidro, de onde sorriam livros curiosos. Draco ligou três torneiras ao mesmo tempo e tirou do móvel um livro de capa escura. Tinha um aspecto antigo, embora estivesse bem conservado, pois já tinha pertencido à sua avó materna…

- Com que então, anda a ler "_Hogwarts – Uma História"_… – observou o espelho, curiosamente. – É para matar saudades da escola?

- Nem por isso… – objectou Malfoy, com cara de enfado, entrando na água. – Acredita que ainda não voltei e já estou um pouco farto de Hogwarts?

- Oooohhhh… – tagarelou Rorrim, sempre com um sorriso sarcástico na face brilhante.- Quem diria…Draco Malfoy, um dos mais prestigiados e inteligentes alunos…

- Que eu me lembre não pedi opinião! – Rosnou Draco, enquanto colocava o livro em cima de uma almofada dourada, situada na borda da banheira, desaparecendo depois por entre a espuma.

- Vinte e seis segundos, vinte e sete segundos, vinte e oito segundos…oh! – Enumerava o espelho, com um ar muito sério, quando de súbito uma cabeça loira emergiu por entre as nuvens coloridas de espuma. – Estava com esperança de se afogar, menino Draco?

- Não… – respondeu o rapaz, fulminando-o com o olhar. – Estava com esperança de que o Sr. Rorrim se tivesse ido embora…

- Ai, sim! – Clamou o espelho, que entretanto ganhara um tom avermelhado – Pois então eu vou, e não por causa de uma ordem de um rapazinho presumido como o menino, mas porque tenho a minha dignidade! Tenho dito!

- Boa-viagem, então! – Gozou Draco, enquanto os olhos maldosos do Sr. Rorrim desapreciam lentamente do espelho. – Cumprimentos à família!

"_Não devia ter descarregado o meu mau-humor matinal no Senhor Rorrim…"_, pensou o rapaz, sentindo um ligeiro peso no peito. Afinal, já convivia com o Espelho desde que se conhecia e até achava piada às suas tiradas trocistas. Por outro lado, o Sr. Rorrim, atrás do seu ar petulante e língua afiada, escondia um coração afável e não hesitava em dar conselhos e ajudar quando era necessário. Draco não sabia bem a história do seu aparecimento na vida dos Malfoy, mas tinha conhecimento da relação próxima que este tinha com a sua mãe, pois já os encontrara várias vezes a conversar animadamente, através do espelho existente no quarto de Lucius e Narcissa.

"_Não faz mal…As zangas dele são passageiras, não consegue estar mais de 3 minutos amuado!"_. Mais descansado, pegou de novo no exemplar de _"Hogwarts – Uma História"_ e abriu-o na página 179: "Mistérios da Floresta Proibida". Releu, então, inconscientemente, o 1.º parágrafo vezes sem conta, sem assimilar o seu conteúdo. As palavras do Espelho tinham-no feito relembrar o tão próximo regresso a Hogwarts. O reencontro já tão inevitavelmente perto com os corredores da Escola de Feitiçaria, as aulas, o Quidditch e…com Harry Potter, o "Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu" e o seu maior rival.

_I'm alone and feeling lost_

Desde o momento em que tinham cruzado os olhares pela primeira vez que entre eles havia uma espécie de barreira agressiva de gelo, construída pela rivalidade e pelo desejo de superar o outro, uma linha fina de fogo, que os opunha e impedia qualquer convivência ou qualquer contacto civilizado entre ambos.

_If I could only have it all_

_Then I'd be alright_

Draco até não se importava de suportar Harry, se não fosse o afecto que via que Dumbledore e quase todos em Hogwarts tinham para com o "Super-Potter": Na verdade, Draco tinha inveja, uma inveja cega do "Trio Maravilha" que Harry formava com Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley.

_'Cause I can't see who I really am_

_Through all the doubt that I'm living in_

Embora fosse opinião comum que Draco Malfoy tinha tudo o que desejava, isso não era verdade. Não tinha uma coisa muito importante: um amigo verdadeiro e compreensivo, que não olhasse apenas para o seu apelido e a quem pudesse contar e confiar tudo o que sentia. Por vezes, sentia um desejo incontrolável de ir ter com o "grupinho do Potter" e rir e divertir-se com eles. Mas não podia. Afinal de contas, era um Malfoy. E, como lhe admoestara uma vez o pai, colérico, quando ele, um rapazinho de 7 anos, entrara em casa muito contente a dizer que fizera amizade com um rapazinho muggle, "Um Malfoy tem que ter classe na escolha das companhias. Um Malfoy não é escolhido nem implora. Um Malfoy escolhe, comanda e domina.".

Agora que pensava, afinal talvez não passasse duma marioneta nas mãos de Lucius Malfoy, o homem que mais admirava e temia no Mundo. Era ele que ditava como ele devia agir, falar…

_I don't know it, yeah_

_Right before I hit the ground_

- Voltei só para lhe dar um recado da sua mãe, que deseja falar com o menino o mais rápido possível! – Comunicou de repente Sr. Rorrim com voz de autómato, assustando Draco pela segunda vez numa questão de minutos.

O rapaz, acordando bruscamente dos seus pensamentos, abafou um sorriso "Eu nunca me engano! Aí está ele novamente!".

- Obrigado, Sr. Rorrim. Mas desta vez bateu o recorde do tempo de amuo, hein! Cinco minutos e trinta e cinco segundos, está a melhorar! – Sorriu o rapaz, olhando para o relógio de sol dourado pousado no parapeito da janela.

- Que atrevimento! – Barafustou o espelho, adquirindo de novo um tom rubicundo e desaparecendo aos poucos – Deixe-se de conversas e despache-se!

Desta vez, Draco não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada, pousando o livro no banco e preparando-se para encarar o novo dia…

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:** Gente, só para quem já lia a fic não ficar confuso, a fic tinha um 1.º capítulo que eu apaguei, porque não desenvolvia muito a acção…E por isso o capítulo 2 passou a 1! Neste capítulo, que mostra a visão do Draquinho, decidi fazer uma espécie de song porque acho que esta música, dos The Calling, exprime bem o que ele sente… Se puderem, ouçam, porque é 5 estrelas ;) !Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo e por facor, deixem reviews, a vossa opinião é muito importante para mim!Beijinhos docinhos!_


	2. Uma Herança Inesperada

Capítulo III

* * *

**Uma Estranha Herança**

Toc, toc, toc. Três pancadas leves e secas na porta.

- Entre, por favor! – disse cortesmente uma voz elegante e doce vinda do interior da divisão.

Draco entrou sem fazer barulho no quarto dos pais. A mãe estava sentada a ler num elegante cadeira de baloiço prateada, situada mesmo em frente a uma enorme janela. Estava profundamente mergulhada na leitura e não parecia ter dado pela entrada do filho. Draco reparou como ela era bela: os seus cabelos louros compridos, levemente ondulados nas pontas, caíam elegantemente pelos seus ombros e a luz proveniente da janela iluminava o seu rosto, pálido e fino, de onde sobressaíam os encantadores olhos cinzentos amendoados, levemente contraídos no momento, as sobrancelhas altas e graciosas, o nariz fino (tão parecido com o de Draco!) e os lábios bem desenhados, levemente abertos como se saboreasse cada palavra. Resplandecia elegância, brilho e altivez. – Bom-dia, mãe…

Narcissa acordou bruscamente da leitura, mas a surpresa e ligeiro aborrecimento que por momentos bailaram no seu olhar transformaram-se instantaneamente em contentamento e ternura no momento em que viu o filho:

- Bom-dia, querido! Dormiste bem?

Pousou o livro numa mesinha próxima e aproximou-se do filho. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e olhou-o com os seus olhos penetrantes e misteriosos. – Estava à tua espera…

- E qual é o motivo de tão urgente chamada? – Perguntou Draco, com o seu famoso sorriso superior.

- Humm…Curioso, hein? Já irás saber…Dá-me só um minuto…Mas senta-te, por favor, Draco. – Pediu Narcissa, afastando-se para a outra divisão do quarto. Draco puxou uma cadeira das três que circundavam uma mesa redonda, onde ainda estava o tabuleiro de pequeno-almoço da mãe, e sentou-se nela. Enquanto esperava, entreteve-se a observar o quarto de Lucius e Narcissa, onde o prateado e o azul-pálido predominavam. O quarto, que fora decorado com o gosto requintado da mãe, era formado por dois compartimentos, separados por um arco gótico cuidadosamente trabalhado: uma espécie de _hall, _onde Draco se encontrava, e o quarto propriamente dito.

Neste último, sobressaía a cama, grande e sumptuosa, coberta por um dossel de seda azul, que condizia com a colcha e com as almofadas. Existiam também nesta divisão alguns móveis de gavetas e prateleiras e um toucador, sobre o qual estava um enorme espelho trabalhado. Dois anexos partiam ainda desta parte do quarto: uma dependência onde o casal guardava a roupa e os acessórios e uma casa de banho privada.

No compartimento onde Draco se encontrava, além da elegante mesa rodeada de cadeiras, havia uma lareira com uma porta transparente e, no centro da divisão, marcava presença uma bonita fonte de pedra prateada, onde pequenas fadas-de-água nadavam graciosa e acrobaticamente por entre exóticos nenúfares. O chafariz da fonte tinha a forma de um castelo, iluminado por dentro, caindo água das suas ameias. Algumas fadas voavam também à volta e por dentro do "castelo", deixando um rasto de brilho e magia.

Aquela fonte (uma excelente e bem-conseguida ideia de Narcissa) sempre exercera sobre Draco um fascínio imenso. Lembrava-se de como em criança ia ao quarto dos pais apenas para olhar para ela, completamente encantado. A mãe gostava de o observar, enquanto lia ou pintava, e fartava-se de rir quando ele tentava apanhar as fadas, que fugiam rapidamente, emitindo gritinhos agudos. "Po'que elas fogem, mamã? Venham cá ou eu "feitiço-as"!", exclamava então ele, irritado, o que fazia a mãe rir ainda mais. Quando se cansava de tentar caçar as pequenas fadas, Draco aninhava-se no colo da mãe, amuado. Aí, ela abraçava-o, contava-lhe histórias ou ensinava-lhe canções. Como ele gostava desses momentos de ternura com a mãe! Mas é claro que estes só eram possíveis quando o pai não estava, pois ele achava que "mimo a mais" tornava o menino demasiado "mole".

Draco tentou desviar este pensamento cinzento da sua mente, movendo o olhar para o extremo oposto do quarto. Ali, encontrava-se uma cadeira de baloiço almofadada, o sítio preferido para as leituras de Narcissa, ao lado de uma poltrona, uma escrivaninha e, encostado à parede, um estirador. O rapaz levantou-se e aproximou-se deste para tentar ver o que a mãe estava a pintar de momento. Franziu ligeiramente o sobrolho de admiração, pois normalmente a mãe gostava de pintar paisagens ou determinados "momentos", mas desta vez, o pano de fundo da pintura era um céu escuro salpicado de estrelas que brilhavam à volta de uma lua cheia e cintilante. Sob a noite, num bosque, uma rapariga loura, com um vestido azul, estava sentada na relva a observar as estrelas. Ao fundo, a assinatura tão particular da mãe: um narciso pintado de negro, uma ideia excelente e misteriosa de rubricar quase anonimamente _Narcissa Black_. Olhando com mais atenção o céu estrelado, reparou que uma das estrelas era maior e brilhava de forma diferente das outras, reflectindo uma expressiva luz azulada…Erro do pincel ou diferença propositada? Curiosamente, era para essa mesma estrela que a personagem parecia dirigir a sua atenção. Deteve então o seu olhar na rapariga, que curiosamente era bastante parecida com…

- Desculpa, ter-te feito esperar, querido… - Sorriu Narcissa, enquanto atravessava o arco, carregando duas caixas.

- Não faz mal… - Respondeu Draco, sem desviar os olhos da pintura. – Este quadro está muito giro, mãe.

- Ah, muito obrigada! – Agradeceu Narcissa, colocando as caixas com cuidado em cima da mesa redonda. Aproximou-se então do estirador, com um brilho de aprazimento no olhar. – Ainda bem que gostas! Esse quadro é muito especial…

- É, também acho…E estarei eu enganado, ou a rapariga do desenho é o alter-ego da pintora? – Perguntou Draco, olhando a mãe com um ar sabido.

A mãe deixou escapar um riso elegante:

- Não te consigo mesmo ludibriar! Sim, realmente é, mas não foi de propósito…Comecei por desenhar o céu…E depois, achei que _ela_ se enquadraria bem no cenário…

- Hum-hum, concordo…Ela transmite poesia, graça e…parece-me ver também um traço de melancolia, saudade, se calhar… – Interpretou Draco, olhando o quadro com atenção. - Ou melhor, nostalgia, ideia que é reforçada pelo bosque solitário e escuro…Será?

- Oui, maítre! Tens o olhar e a perspicácia de um crítico de arte, Draco! – Elogiou Narcissa, sorrindo. – Sim, conseguiste captar a minha mensagem, o estado de alma da personagem… - "_De mim própria…_", pensou. – Sonhador, melancólico, saudoso…Ela olha as estrelas tentando nelas encontrar respostas, perguntas, recordações, ilusões perdidas ou um ponto de fuga…

Durante um momento, nenhum dos dois falou, mas Draco conseguiu captar a sombra que enublara de repente o olhar da mãe, como uma nuvem escura que anunciava chuva próxima, por isso decidiu puxar outro assunto:

- Hum…Há uma estrela que parece ser…diferente das outras, mais brilhante…Há alguma razão?

- Ah… - Suspirou Narcissa, agora mais parecida com a personagem do quadro do que nunca. – É… Sírio…A estrela mais brilhante que vemos, à noite…Tentei ser o mais… – Narcissa hesitou, tentando encontrar a palavra certa, e, nesse momento, Draco percebeu que a pintura tinha outro significado ou interpretação especial que a mãe não queria revelar. - …realista possível! Bem, mas agora, preciso de te mostrar uma coisa…

Narcissa afastou-se em direcção à mesa e Draco seguiu-a. A mãe pegou na caixa maior, uma espécie de pequena arca de madeira, e virou-se para ele com um ar cerimonioso.

- Ora bem Draco, vamos então conversar. Aproxima-se o teu 6.º ano em Hogwarts e também estás quase a fazer 16 anos. E os 16 anos têm um…sabor especial, eu sei… – Disse Narcissa, com uma nota subtil de cumplicidade na voz. – Por isso, como penso que já és responsável e que sabes medir as consequências dos teus actos, decidi entregar-te isto, como prenda por teres sido nomeado chefe de turma…

Narcissa abriu então a caixa e os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se de espanto:

- Um manto de invisibilidade! Não sabia que a mãe tinha um!

- É natural, eu não o costumo usar…Só nos casos em que é…imprescindível… – Explicou a mãe, forçando o pensamento a bloquear as recordações de tão "imprescindíveis" momentos…

- Mas…são bastante raros, não é? – Draco olhava o manto ainda algo surpreso. Como é que a mãe nunca lhe tinha contado? Afinal, um manto daqueles significava, para Draco, poder e uma ajuda preciosa!

- Sim, não são muito fáceis de encontrar… – Concordou Narcissa. – Foi o teu avô que mo deu, quando fui também nomeada chefe de turma, em Hogwarts…Como sabes, ele era um homem muito influente…mas não sei se o adquiriu na altura ou se o herdou…

- Hum…Então as tias também receberam um? – Perguntou Draco, sem referir os seus nomes, porque ambos eram proibidos na casa dos Malfoy, embora por razões completamente distintas.

- Não. Só eu recebi um manto destes… – Contou a mãe, quando um sopro de tristeza sobrevoou a sua face. – As duas também foram chefes de turma, mas Andrómeda recebeu como prenda a viagem a Paris que ela tanto queria…. E quanto a Bellatrix…Bem, ela preferiu outra prenda…Algo que pudesse exibir e que lhe desse ainda mais brilho e protagonismo: uma jóia.

- E a mãe escolheu o manto como presente… -Tentou adivinhar Draco.

- Não, por acaso, não fui eu que escolhi… - Confidenciou a mãe. – Mão teu avô achou que era o indicado…E até deu bastante jeito, especialmente nas idas nocturnas à biblioteca, para procurar encantamentos novos na secção dos reservados! – Narcissa riu com agrado ao recordar as tropelias do seu tempo de escola, "_Quando tudo era possível, realizável e eterno..._" – Bem, agora dou-te a ti o manto que o meu pai me deu quando tinha a tua idade…Espero que te seja útil e, por favor, usa-o bem…

Narcissa olhou o filho nos olhos, enquanto lhe entregava o manto e Draco viu no olhar da mãe o eco pesado das suas palavras: "Usa-o bem, usa-o bem, usa-o bem…".

-Muito obrigada, mãe! – Agradeceu o rapaz, olhando deliciado para o manto que agora era seu, seu! Sentindo o doce sabor amargo do poder e da responsabilidade, passou os dedos levemente pelo tecido leve e este pareceu-lhe ser feito de ar e de sombra. Olhou para a mãe e sorriu-lhe. – E não se preocupe, vou tentar dar-lhe o melhor uso possível!

- Sei que sim, querido! – Narcissa sorriu e pegou na outra caixa que colocara em cima da mesa, enquanto Draco guardava o manto na caixa com cuidado, acariciando-o mais uma vez: _"Que maravilha! Ainda não acredito que tenho uma preciosidade destas!"_. – Mas há mais uma coisa que te quero entregar…

Draco olhou curioso para o estojo que a mãe segurava, que era pequeno e achatado e revestido de veludo cinzento, tentando adivinhar o que estava no seu interior. À primeira vista parecia um guarda-jóias…Mas uma bijutaria não lhe parecia o presente mais adequado…

O olhar perspicaz de mãe de Narcissa percebeu a curiosidade do filho, mas decidiu deixar o _suspense_ no ar mais algum tempo:

- Fui…digamos…encarregada de depositar _isto_ nas tuas mãos pelo teu avô Cephisus Black… - Narcissa aplicou um tom pomposo no seu discurso, o que fez Draco sorrir. – Ele pediu-me para to entregar quando eu achasse que fosse a melhor altura, pois é uma coisa muito importante, que está na família há muitas gerações…

- E o que é? – Perguntou Draco com um olhar quase suplicante, não conseguindo conter mais a sua curiosidade.

Narcissa decidiu então não torturar mais o filho e respondeu abrindo lentamente a caixa. Draco começou por vislumbrar apenas um brilho prateado que se foi transformando em câmara lenta num fio fino de prata onde estava preso um pingente lindíssimo: uma lua em quarto minguante, um C perfeito e muito brilhante de um tom muito familiar ao rapaz…

- Mas…O que é…Mas porque é que… - Draco não conseguia articular uma pergunta completa, parecia ofuscado pelo brilho ou pelo estranho poder do pendente. Isto enfureceu-o um pouco, pois uma onda de perguntas inundava o seu pensamento.

- É um colar…Ou melhor, um talismã…E tem a cor dos teus olhos, já reparaste? – Narcissa olhou para o filho com curiosidade, esperando a sua reacção.

- Sim, é encantador, mas…Porque é que o avô decidiu entregá-lo a mim? – Perguntou Draco, surpreendido. Sentindo-se então um pouco ingrato, tentou emendar - …Quer dizer…Parece ser uma prenda mais indicada para uma senhora, não?

Narcissa sorriu compreensivamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo do filho:

- Ou, não penses assim, Draco! Este não é um colar normal e, para além disso, carrega consigo a história e o destino de muitos dos teus antepassados…Porque este é um talismã muito especial e exigente e está associado a uma lenda antiga…

O rapaz olhou para a mãe, curioso e levemente incrédulo e fez um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça, incitando-a a continuar.

- Não sei ao certo há quanto tempo está na família nem como chegou até às mãos dos Black, mas o teu avô contou-me que é bastante antigo, por isso podes ver como é especial, pois continua brilhante e belo como se fosse novo… – Indicou a mãe, tocando ao de leve no colar. – E quanto ao facto de o teu avô to ter legado a ti, tem uma explicação: a lenda a que este talismã está ligado diz que este só deve ser confiado a um descendente primogénito da família…Ora, como tu sabes, o teu avô só teve três filhas raparigas e embora eu seja a mais nova, nenhuma das minhas irmãs mais velhas tiveram filhos rapazes; portanto, tu és o herdeiro natural do amuleto…

- Hum…Realmente, tem lógica… - Assentiu Draco, pensativo. – Mas então, porque só agora mo deu, mãe?

- Ah, como penso que já te disse, o teu avô, que era o anterior proprietário do talismã, pediu-me para to entregar quando eu achasse que era a melhor altura, embora já o tivesse guardado para ti desde o dia em que nasceste… - Esclareceu Narcissa. – E pareceu-me ser agora a altura apropriada para to entregar…

- Hummm…Está bem…Mas, só mais uma pergunta…O que tenho eu que fazer com isto? Afinal, qual é a sua finalidade? – Perguntou o rapaz, ainda um pouco de pé atrás, observando desconfiadamente o colar. Não via como lhe poderia ser útil em alguma coisa! – Ele tem algum… alguma propriedade especial?

- Pelo que sei, apenas o deves trazer sempre contigo, porque…bem, vale mais contar-te o que sei desde o início. Afinal, ainda não te contei a bela história deste colar! – Decidiu Narcissa. - Na verdade, desconheço alguns pormenores desta lenda, pois fui apenas ouvindo algumas coisas pelo teu avô e também descobri alguns pormenores nas crónicas breves do "_Livro de Linhagem dos Black"_, mas já é um bom começo…

Draco acenou levemente, ávido de informação e sentou-se numa das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa. Narcissa sentou-se também e sacudiu levemente a cabeça para afastar para trás uma madeixa loura que se inclinava sobre a sua face. Preparou-se então para contar a história, adquirindo involuntariamente a mesma expressão sonhadora com que costumava contar a Draco histórias para adormecer.

- Ora bem, há muito, muito tempo, não te rias, não faço mesmo a mínima ideia de quando isto se passou, uma jovem e bela rapariga da família Malfoy foi prometida em casamento a um membro da família Black… -

- Que coincidência! – Interrompeu subitamente o rapaz, sorrindo pela sua descoberta. – Um Black e um Malfoy, tal como a mãe e o pai, só que invertido…

- É…É uma coincidência interessante… - Concordou a mãe: _"Mas não é a única coincidência da história..." - _Mas, voltando à história, a jovem Malfoy estava desesperada com a ideia daquele casamento arranjado, pois estava perdidamente apaixonada por outro rapaz, que retribuía os seus sentimentos…Porém, este era um romance proibido, porque ele provinha de uma família menos…_pura_ e de uma classe social inferior à dela…

Draco sorriu trocistamente com um ar de _já-estava-mesmo-à-espera-de-um-triângulo-amoroso_ e tentou antecipar o final, com a sua habitual pressa e o ar altivo de dono-da-verdade:

- Então, mas ela decidiu casar com ele, não? Quer dizer, ela não amava o Black, portanto…

- Lamento decepcionar-te, mas não…Se isto fosse um conto de fadas, a rapariga Malfoy casaria com o outro rapaz e "viveriam felizes para sempre", como tu estavas à espera, mas infelizmente, o destino dela já fora entrelaçado, com a linha negra da obrigação dos pais, com o do jovem Black… - Continuou Narcissa, que a custo conseguiu conter o tom confidente e amargo de experiência própria que se diluía suavemente no seu discurso.

O louro, com o seu sentido prático e justiceiro e também com uma ponta de romantismo que ele não sonhava ter, tal como o ingénuo desejo de que a sua visão da história pudesse mudar o desfecho, alvitrou:

- Mas então…Se ela gostava dele de verdade, porque não ficaram juntos! Tipo, mesmo que os pais a pressionassem a casar com o Black eles sempre podiam fugir ou sei lá…Não dizem que o amor vence todas as barreiras?

De repente, apercebeu-se de que o seu instinto sonhador estava a falar mais alto e sentiu-se um bocado idiota, pois um Malfoy "deve desprezar tais sentimentos fúteis". Tentou disfarçar:

-Quer dizer… se não o fizeram foram fracos e não souberam assumir a sua opinião…

A mãe gostou da pequena e inconsciente demonstração de romantismo e sentido de rectidão do filho, mas não o quis demonstrar pois sabia que os sentimentos mais ternos de Draco estavam um pouco enferrujados, devido às oxidantes convenções e pretensões de Lucius:

- Eu concordo inteiramente contigo, querido… - "_Ou melhor, concordava…"_sussurrou uma voz realista e maldosa na sua consciência. Narcissa parou de falar uns segundos para pensar na melhor forma de continuar sem deixar as feridas (ainda tão distantes da cicatrização!) do passado mostrarem a sua amarga e melancólica superfície ensanguentada pelas lágrimas. – Sabes, quando tinha a tua idade eu também pensava assim, que havia sempre uma solução, uma porta mágica de fuga dos problemas, que nos levaria para o mundo perfeito onde todos os sonhos ultrapassariam a linha fina que os separa da realidade…Mas, com o tempo, apercebi-me de que nem tudo é possível e que, muitas vezes, somos obrigados a abdicar dos nossos sonhos ou planos, pelo destino, pela sorte, por algo, alguém, por alguma outra coisa ou mesmo por nós próprios…

Draco esperou em silêncio que a mãe continuasse, pressentindo que ela lhe tinha feito uma pequena (in) confidência por entre a explicação da história.

- Bem, mas vamos voltar à história! – Disse subitamente Narcissa, tentando manter-se à superfície do mar revolto das suas recordações. – Como eu te estava a contar, lamentavelmente a jovem Malfoy teve de renunciar ao seu romance com o outro rapaz para casar com o Black. Então, eles combinaram um último encontro, para se despedirem_ para sempre_. Calculo que tenha sido bastante doloroso, mas no fundo, eles sabiam que aquele era apenas um "Até já", porque estariam eternamente um com o outro no pensamento e no coração. E, como presente de despedida, para selar o seu amor e para o perpetuar na história, o rapaz ofereceu à tua antepassada este colar…E pronto, é isto o que sei sobre o talismã…

Draco acenou levemente como que a agradecer a elucidação e tocou levemente na superfície brilhante e fria do colar, que lhe parecia agora diferente…O facto de não ser apenas uma jóia decorativa mas sim uma peça com um significado muito especial, que encerrava o segredo de um amor proibido e infeliz, davam-lhe um simbolismo diferente, quase…mágico…

- Ah, e acho que ainda não te mostrei uma coisa… - Lembrou-se Narcissa, pegando no talismã e virando de costas o pingente em forma de lua. Draco elevou as sobrancelhas com ar admirado. Ainda mais uma revelação! – Ora repara no reverso do pendente…

O rapaz pegou no berloque e, ligeiramente espantado, apercebeu-se de que este tinha uma inscrição gravada em caracteres antigos que rebrilhavam em todas as cores do arco-íris:

_**Sempre**_

_**M**_

- Mas… - Balbuciou Draco, olhando ainda intrigado para a mensagem inscrita nas costas do pingente. "Sempre M"? Aquela inscrição não se encaixava muito na história que a mãe contara! Lembrava-lhe antes as rígidas concepções dos Malfoy relativamente ao sangue puro e ao prestígio da família Malfoy… Parecia-lhe uma espécie de "juramento de fidelidade" a tais ideais conservadores… "**_Sempre M_**", _sempre Malfoy_, fazia sentido! - Desculpe, Mãe, mas não entendo o que esta inscrição pode ter a ver com essa história…A mim, esta mensagem sugere antes a ideia do prestígio e da lealdade ao bom nome da família, "_Sempre Malfoy_", talvez…

- Hum…Uma excelente observação! – Aclamou Narcissa, sorrindo. – Pois, a origem e o significado desta inscrição são ainda um pouco obscuros… Pelo que sei, propõem-se três hipóteses de interpretação: a primeira, está de acordo com aquilo que descobriste e diz que esta epígrafe seria em louvor do nome e prestígio da família Malfoy e dos seus ideais. Mas, tal como tu também observaste, esta suposição não tem muito a ver com a história, uma vez que a tua antepassada queria antes _romper _com esses conceitos rigorosos de "sangue-puro" e de "família superior"… Porém, esta hipótese poderia ser verdadeira se pensarmos que a inscrição foi gravada posteriormente para o rapaz Black não desconfiar da proveniência do colar…

- Ah, estou a perceber… - Afirmou Draco, com os olhos contraídos de quem está a pensar fervilhantemente. – Assim, o marido podia pensar que era uma herança de família ou assim…

- Exacto! – Exclamou a mãe, satisfeita por ele estar a entender. – Mas, como eu te disse, é apenas uma suposição. A outra hipótese, também bastante plausível, indica-nos que esta mensagem pode ter sido gravada _posteriormente_. Assim, um dos possuidores seguintes do talismã podia ter decidido gravar esta ode à sua família…

- Humm…Não sei porquê, mas não me parece… - Objectou o louro, torcendo levemente o nariz.

- Pois, também acha que não faz muito sentido alguém querer deturpar o significado histórico desta peça…Mas, falando da famílias Malfoy e Black tudo é possível! – A mãe encolheu os ombros e assumiu depois uma expressão misteriosa. – Mas ainda há mais uma conjectura, que para mim é a mais verosímil…

- E qual é? – Perguntou Draco, sentindo-se invadido por uma onda quente de curiosidade.

- Neste caso, é nos dito que…

Toc, toc, toc! Narcissa deu um ligeiro salto ao ser interrompida por um inesperado bater à porta.

- É melhor guardares isso, Draco! – Aconselhou baixinho, com um pedido de desculpas resignado pela forçada interrupção escrito no olhar. O rapaz escondeu atabalhoadamente o colar no bolso das calças. – Entre, por favor!

- Desculpe, senhora Malfoy! – Guinchou então uma voz quando uma figura entrava timidamente no quarto. Era pequena e tinha um nariz redondo e uns olhos azuis-turquesa desproporcionadamente grandes. Vestia uma imaculada fronha de almofada de linho rendilhada e com o brasão brilhante dos Malfoy. – Mas é que o senhor Malfoy está à espera da senhora no átrio, para irem visitar os _Molothov…_

- Oh, por Merlin, nunca mais me lembrei! – Exclamou Narcissa, inquieta, levando a mão à cabeça e dirigindo-se apressadamente para ao outro compartimento do quarto com um vestido.

- Os _Molothov_?– Inquiriu Draco, admirado.

- Qual _Molthov_, Dolohov! – explicou apressadamente a mãe, passando por ele a correr com um vestido cinzento nos braços. Parou ao pé da elfa doméstica e deu-lhe rapidamente algumas ordens de um só fôlego. – Linny, leva por favor este tabuleiro, pede ao senhor Malfoy que aguarde apenas um bocadinho, dá brilho a este vestido e seguidamente vem me ajudar a aprontar-me…Ah, e quanto a ti querido, desculpa, mas não vai dar para continuarmos a nossa conversa, vou ter que acompanhar o teu pai a uma recepção… - Narcissa revirou os olhos com um ar entediado e, esquecendo por um segundo a sua pressa frenética, passou a mão pelo cabelo do filho e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto. – Desculpa não te podermos fazer companhia ao almoço, mas sabes como são estas coisas…

"Perfeitamente! A solidão é uma companhia quotidiana…", não pode deixar de pensar amargamente Draco. Porém, ao levar sem querer a mão ao bolso sentiu o toque delicado do colar, o que estranhamente o confortou:

- Não há problema…Até logo então…Boa visita aos _Molothov_!

**Nota da Fanwriter:** Capítulo 3 no ar! Queria só agradecer a Lou Malfoy, k me deixou uma1.ª review mt querida )e a todos os meus grandes amigos e "leitores" a quem vou dando a história folha a folha à medida que escrevo ek tanto me encorajam! Quanto àstuas questões, Lou, aindanão sei bem quantos capítulos vai ter a fic,já estou a escrever o 5.º e estou apenas no inicio, por isso não sei! E sim, a fic é DG mas não só, também vou juntar o Lupin o Severus e o Sirius com outras personagens inesperadas...E não desesperes, a acção entre o Draco e a Ginny vai já começar daqui a pouco D!Espero k gostem do capítulo, deixem reviews!


	3. Ilusões

_**Nota da Fiwriter:** Neste capítulo a fic pode parecer Harry/Ginny, mas não, é mesmo D/G! A acção entre os dois e também estre as outras personagens vai já começar no próximo capítulo ;) !Espero que gostem e **por favor** deixem a vossa opinião!_

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**Ilusões**

- Oh não! – Suspirou ao tropeçar, enquanto a trémula pilha de livros enfeitiçada que avançava tremulamente à sua frente até à grande mala verde de viagem se desmoronava e lhe caía mesmo em cima da cabeça. – Bolas!

Emergiu doloridamente dos destroços da muralha de livros e começou a refazer a pirâmide cultural. Quando se ia a levantar, reparou no que provocara aquele tropeção: _Estorvium, _uma nova "Magia Mirabolante dos Weasleys". Era uma pequena bola amarela (devido à essência de casca de banana), aparentemente inofensiva e que se movia sorrateiramente para provocar acidentes como o que lhe sucedera…

- FRED E GEORGE! – Rosnou Ginny. Era impossível não descobrir logo os culpados, que deviam ter espiado toda a cena pela fresta da porta.

- Oi, maninha! – Sorriu travessamente Fred, abrindo cautelosamente a porta do quarto da irmã.

- Por acaso não viste uma…? - Perguntou inocentemente George, enfiando a cabeça pela nesga da porta.

- Sim, já tive a _infelicidade_ de travar conhecimento com ela… – Resmungou, tentando em vão fazer cara séria, pois nunca resistia ao sorriso maroto dos irmãos.

- Oh, graças a Merlin! – Exclamou Fred com um ar exageradamente satisfeito. - Andávamos como loucos à procura dela!

- É, graças a ela, muitos dos nossos professores vão ter que fazer uma visitinha rápida a Madame Pomfrey… - Sorriu maliciosamente George.

- É, que bela invenção, ia-me matando! – Exclamou a irmã, passando a mão pela cabeça com uma expressão dolorida.

- Oh, desculpa! - Lamentou Fred num pedido de desculpas teatral, que substituiu de repente por uma expressão marota – Mas pensa, seria uma morte bem romântica! Imagina só a manchete do _Profeta Diário_ de amanhã: "Jovem soterrada pela cultura!"…

- Espera, espera, tenho uma melhor! "Queda para um túmulo de sabedoria", que acham? – Sugeriu George, com um brilho de gozo no olhar.

- E já pensaste George, nós podíamos ganhar bastante dinheiro com isso! – Lembrou Fred, na brincadeira. – Podíamos leiloar os livros mortais e tenho a certeza que as _Estorvium_ esgotavam em pouco tempo: "Está farto de aturar a sua irmãzinha mais nova? Nós temos a solução, experimente as novas _estorvium_ e o sucesso é grantido!"

- Ah-ah-ah… Mas acho que tenho um título ainda mais engraçado: "Como Matar Dois Irmãos Culturalmente", que acham? – Vingou-se Ginny, pegando num pesado volume da "_Enciclopédia das Criaturas e Seres Mágicos_". Os irmãos esquivaram-se ao ataque, rindo.

- Bem, desculpa termos te incomodado, cenourinha! Até já! – Disse Fred, piscando o olho à irmã, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Freedd… - Vociferou baixinho Ginny, pois detestava que a chamassem assim. Depois, sem conseguir conter uma gargalhada, colocou finalmente a pesada pirâmide de livros dentro da mala, que estava no meio de outras duas, uma com roupa e acessórios e outra com os objectos que lhe fariam falta. Ainda havia algum espaço na mala dos livros, o que poderia pôr ali?

Voltou o seu olhar para o quarto, que lhe parecia agora estranho e triste, com as gavetas vazias e as prateleiras nuas. Pensou um bocadinho, e, de repente…

- Oh, claro! Como não me lembrei antes! – Exclamou, rastejando para debaixo da cama. Passado um bocado, regressou, com uma caixa azul na mão. – A minha caixinha dos Segredos!

Antes de a colocar na mochila, decidiu viajar um pouco no tempo e no espaço, espreitando lá para dentro. Com um sorriso sonhador, retirou do monte de recordações um guardanapo levemente manchado de doce de pêssego. Humm…chegou-o aos lábios, sentindo o seu aroma…Era o guardanapo que Harry utilizara no primeiro pequeno-almoço que tinha tomado ali na toca, há quatro anos atrás…Lembrava-se desse dia como se tivesse sido há 5 minutos. Ela, muito corada, escondida atrás da chávena de chá, lançando olhares de soslaio a um certo rapaz de olhos verdes … Como se envergonhava dessa e de outros ataques agudos de infantilidade! Desde que o tinha visto pela primeira vez, quando ele pedira uma informação à sua mãe, na sua primeira ida para Hogwarts, que sentia uma estranha e imediata arritmia dos batimentos cardíacos e do sistema nervoso assim que via Harry. Depois desse dia, ficara fatalmente presa a ele, ao seu cabelo revolto, aos grandes e expressivos olhos verdes, à sua coragem e simpatia…Cada pensamento pertencia-lhe, cada escolha, cada passo da sua vida dependia dele. Além disso, invadia, sem pedir licença, todos os seus sonhos (estivesse adormecida ou acordada), com o seu sorriso resplandecente e voz harmoniosa…

Truz truz truz! Algo de repente a trouxera de novo à realidade.

- Só um bocadinho! – pediu ansiosamente Ginny, enquanto arrumava atabalhoadamente a caixa na mala dos livros e se levantava do chão. - Pode entrar!

- Desculpa interromper-te, filha! – Sorriu Mrs. Weasley, entrando no quarto. Trazia um monte de roupa dobrada nos braços. – Pronto, aqui está o resto da roupa de Inverno que estava no outro roupeiro…Já a podes arrumar na tua mala…Já tens tudo arrumado, querida?

- Quase tudo… - Respondeu Ginny, começando a arrumar a roupa que a mãe trouxera.

- Ainda bem, que é para ver se tens tudo pronto até ao jantar… - Recomendou a mãe, ajudando-a a dobrar algumas peças. – Ah, por falar nisso, o Sirius vêm jantar connosco…

- Ah sim? – Ginny sorriu: adorava a companhia do padrinho de Harry. – Que bom! Ah e vai ser óptimo o Harry poder despedir-se do Padrinho antes de ir para Hogwarts!

Mrs. Weasley sorriu discretamente ao reparar no brilho do olhar e da voz de Ginny ao falar em Harry, mas não quis embaraçar a filha e fingiu não notar.

- Pois é…Aproxima-se mais uma partida longa dos meus filhotes… – Suspirou Mrs. Weasley, olhando carinhosamente para a filha, tentando em vão perpetuar a presença dela naquele minuto.

- Vou ter muitas saudades tuas, mommy! - Confessou Ginny, abraçando a mãe. – Mas não te preocupes: eu escrevo regularmente!

- Eu sei querida! – A mãe abraçou-a com mais força, como se isso a impedisse de partir.

- Hum-hum! – Tossiu forçadamente alguém à entrada do quarto. Mrs. Weasley e Ginny separaram-se de imediato e olharam curiosas para a porta.

- Sim, Fred, o que é? – Perguntou a mãe, franzindo a testa numa expressão antecipada de preocupação e arrelia: a expressão "Fred e George", como Ginny lhe costumava chamar.

- Desculpem interromper…e já agora, eu sou o George, mãe! – Esclareceu o rapaz, fingindo um ar ofendido. – Por acaso sabes onde estão as minhas sapatilhas vermelhas?

- Que eu me lembre, alguma mente iluminada teve a brilhante ideia de ir jogar Quidditch com elas num dia de chuva, no jardim… - Referiu Mrs. Weasley, com um tom sarcástico. – E imagina que as pobrezinhas, como a tal mente luminosa não deve ter tido fusíveis para mais, decidiram ir até à cozinha pedir para serem limpas, pois pressentiam que iriam ser necessárias em breve…

- Ahm, pois… - O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos um pouco atrapalhadamente. – Mas, Potestade, a mente brilhante suplica agora a seus pés que esqueça esse pequeno incidente e roga-lhe que lhe indique a localização exacta das sapatilhas…

- Humm…Acho que é melhor eu mesma ir buscá-las, porque senão, já sei como é: a arrecadação vai pedir a demissão…Anda lá! - Ordenou a mãe, encaminhando-se para a porta, ainda com a mesma expressão de generala, que se transformou de súbito num sorriso maternal quando se virou para a filha… - Até já, Ginny!

- Até já! – Replicou a rapariga, continuando a arrumar as roupas de Inverno na mala. Quando acabou esta tarefa, olhou mais uma vez o quarto, à procura de algo de que se estivesse esquecido. Ah, ainda não tinha visto nas gavetas do toucador! Na primeira um solitário elástico azul, na segunda, nada e na última…o colar que a avó Weasley lhe tinha dado como prenda dos seus quinze anos. Era um fio de ouro fino com um pingente em forma de "D" pontiagudo, um quarto crescente brilhante. Nas costas, uma estranha e antiga inscrição:

_**Para**_

_**W**_

Ela tinha interpretado esta epígrafe como "Para Weasley", pois a avó tinha-lhe contado que o colar era uma peça muito antiga, transmitida de geração em geração, sempre às filhas primogénitas. Assim, Ginny pensava que se tratava de uma prenda de noivado ou coisa do género. Passou o dedo levemente pela sua superfície brilhante e estranhamente quente. Era tão belo e elegante! Sorriu de deleite ao imaginar-se usá-lo, no Baile de Natal, de mão dada com o seu príncipe de olhos verdes…

Truz truz! Alguém a acordara de novo dos seus pensamentos.

- Entre! – Pediu, guardando distraidamente o colar de novo na gaveta.

- Olá Ginny! – cumprimentou um rapaz, abrindo a porta. A ruiva voltou-se para a porta com um salto, ao reconhecer a voz.

- Hammm…Olá, Harry…Desculpa, pensei que fosse o Fred ou o George… - tartameleou a rapariga, abafando um arrepio de emoção. "Por favor, nem penses em corar!", pensou desesperada.

- Desculpa peço eu, se te incomodei… - sorriu o rapaz, também um pouco embaraçado. Nunca sabia como se comportar perante a irmã do seu melhor amigo…

- Não, não! – tranquilizou-o a rapariga, já mais refeita da entrada-surpresa do rapaz. "Calma, Ginny, calma. Pensa naquilo que vais dizer!", sussurrava a si própria. – Eu estava…mesmo a acabar de arrumar a mala…

- Ah…Eu já acabei de arrumar a minha… – afirmou Harry, delicadamente. – Por isso, decidi vir aqui perguntar se…hum…querias vir…dar uma volta pelo jardim…com o teu irmão e a Hermione…

- Por mim tudo bem! – aceitou Ginny, mandando a timidez e a mala inacabada às urtigas. – Então…eu vou já ter com vocês…

- Boa! – exclamou o rapaz de olhos verdes, encaminhando-se para a porta. – Assim já não vou ter que fazer de vela… - concluiu, virando-se, num murmúrio alegre e aliviado. – Então, até já!

- Até já! – Proferiu a ruiva alegremente enquanto Harry fechava a porta. Ainda afectada com aquela "aparição" inesperada, deixou-se cair na cama, tentando "digerir" o que se passara. " Ele veio falar contigo! Ele convidou-te! Ele queria a tua companhia!". Saboreava agora cada bocadinho daquele encontro imediato de 3.º grau, cada olhar, cada palavra que Harry dissera…Levantou-se de um salto, e dirigiu o seu olhar para o espelho, em frente à cama, em que uma rapariga ruiva de olhos brilhantes lhe sorria.

- O.k… – sorriu Ginny, enquanto penteava delicadamente os cabelos. – Vamos lá...

* * *

- Ah! – suspirou Hermione, puxando a cabeça para trás. Estava sentada num banco do jardim dos Weasley, ao lado de Ron, Harry e Ginny. – Só falta um dia para o nosso regresso a Hogwarts! 

- Pois é! Já tinha saudades do nosso velho Castelo, das salas, dos colegas, dos banquetes,… – sorriu Ron, com ar guloso.

- Do quidditch… - acrescentou Harry, com o olhar perdido no vazio.

- E é claro, das aulas! – Finalizou Hermione, com um sorriso triunfal.

- Uh…Eu quase morri de saudades das aulas…Principalmente das do Snape! – ironizou Ron, fazendo uma cara dramática.

- Ron… – repreendeu Hermione, deitando-lhe um olhar censurador.

- Que surpresas este novo ano nos irá trazer? – Perguntou retoricamente Ginny, sonhadora. Estava nas nuvens, sentada ao lado do seu príncipe. Esta pergunta mergulhou os jovens nos seus mais profundos pensamentos, nos seus desejos e medos relativamente ao novo ano que se aproximava a passos largos.

Hermione estava ansiosa pelo recomeço das aulas, especialmente pelas de Runas Antigas, pois a professora tinha-lhes revelado que no ano seguinte poderiam fazer algumas visita de estudo e integrar a comitiva de um grupo de arqueólogos, para depois estudarem e ajudarem a decifrar alguns textos escritos em hieróglifos, runas ou outros alfabetos alternativos que já tivessem aprendido. Porém, o fantasma dos temíveis exames também assombrava os seus pensamentos.

Ron, por outro lado, lembrava-se dos jogos de Quidditch, e estava desejoso de mostrar o quanto se esforçara nas férias para aperfeiçoar a sua perícia como _keeper_.

Quanto a Ginny, estava também desejosa de voltar a Hogwarts, às suas aulas preferidas e também ansiava por voltar a ver as suas melhores amigas. Mas todos os projectos de futuro de Ginny tinham uma coisa em comum: a presença de Harry. Isso bastava para o mundo de Ginny sorrir.

Mas, este Harry que iluminava os sonhos da ruiva, voava, em pensamento, pelos campos de Quidditch de Hogwarts, perseguindo a snitch. Ah, que saudades do Quidditch, de jogar com a pressão de uma competição a sério! Mas, principalmente, ele tinha saudades de uma certa seeker…Cho Chang. Durante todo o tempo de férias, não pudera deixar de pensar várias vezes nela. Perguntava-se onde estaria ela naquele momento, e o que estaria a fazer…Será que pensaria nele alguma vez? Ou será que ainda estava presa à recordação de Cedric? Esta ideia preocupava-o, pois odiava vê-la angustiada. E a lembrança de Cedric também não lhe era nada agradável. Sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar momentaneamente os instantes terríveis que vivera há pouco mais de um ano atrás, quando estivera frente a frente a Voldemort e presenciara o seu temível regresso. Por um momento, a cicatriz latejou violentamente e ele fechou os olhos com força.

- Harry, estás bem? – ouviu perguntar Ginny. Abriu rapidamente os olhos e notou um brilho de preocupação nos olhos da amiga, que se tinha aproximado um pouco mais. Sorriu, algo envergonhado, e disse, numa voz afectuosa, que estava tudo bem. As nuvens de preocupação que se haviam formado sobre a face de Ginny desvaneceram então num sorriso luminoso. Porém, ao se aperceber da pouca distância que separava os seus rostos, recuou, envergonhada.

Entretanto, aproveitando o momento de reflexão, a mão de Ron procurara, sorrateiramente, chegar mais perto dos dedos de Hermione, que se encontrava mergulhada nas águas profundas do seu pensamento, mas a pergunta inesperada de Ginny fê-lo desistir da intenção. Olhou para o horizonte com um suspiro e, de repente, viu um grande cão preto que corria para eles.

- Olhem! É o Padfoot!

Os outros acordaram instantaneamente dos seus pensamentos e correram para o enorme cachorro, que latia de contentamento.

- Sirius!

* * *

**Nota 2:** Então que tal acharam do capítulo? Estes primeiros capítulo são talvezainda um pouco secos e introdutórios, mas a acção vai já começar, no próximo capítulo, nocomboio! Já agora, um agradecimento especial a todas as pessoas que tem deixado reviews: **Lou**- _sim, a Narcissa teve um amor no passado...resta saber kem!Achas k foi o Lupin? Talvez...Ou talvez não! Reparem bem no quadro do capítulo anterior, pode dar algumas repostas! Também adoro o Draco e a Narcissa mas não mais do que o Remus!-,_ **Ronnie Wheezy** e **Helemental **- _no negócio vale tudo ;) ! Já estás add (anaraquelroquehotmail)_ - , o meu manito e a minha querida Aurita, que além de prima e super-amiga é a ilustradora da fic! Um beijinho muito grande para todos e obrigada, espero que continuem a gostar da fic!_** Nocas Lupin R**_


	4. ReEncontros Inesperados

**Nota da ficwritter:** _Como prometido finalmente acção DG! Este foi um dos capítulos que até agora me deu mais gozo fazer, espero que sintam o mesmo ao lê-lo!E POR FAVOR **deixem umareview,** é rápido, não custa nada e faz uma ficwritter muito feliz !Bjinhux, Nocas R. Lupin_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo V_**

**(Re)Encontros Inesperados**

- Todos a bordo? – Perguntou jovialmente Mr. Weasley.

- Não…Ainda falta o Fred…- respondeu Molly Weasley com um suspiro reprovador. Colocou a cabeça para fora da janela. – FRED! Já estamos atrasados, se não te despachas, vais a pé!

O velho _Ford Anglia_ dos Weasley, aumentado com um passe de mágica, ia bem recheado, com George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Sirius, que queria acompanhar o afilhado até à Plantaforma 93/4, no banco de trás. Todos conversavam animadamente excepto Ginny, que tentava visualizar o quarto mentalmente, pois tinha a irritante sensação de que se tinha esquecido de alguma coisa…

- Já sei! – exclamou então a ruiva, ao aperceber-se do que se tinha esquecido. – Desculpem, mas esqueci-me de uma coisa lá em cima…

- Oh Ginny… - Suspirou a mãe, ao olhar para o relógio do carro. Já faltavam só 10 minutos para a hora de partida do Expresso de Hogwarts e além disso, Ginny estava mesmo no centro do banco, entalada entre os outros. – E é mesmo importante?

- Sim, mãe, muito importante…Mas eu despacho-me, prometo!

Depois de obrigar George e Hermione a sair para a deixarem passar, a rapariga correu para casa, quase chocando à porta com Fred.

- Mas o que é que deu à Ginny? – Perguntou o rapaz, entrando no carro e sentando-se ao lado do irmão gémeo.

- Esqueceu-se de uma coisa qualquer… – Explicou Sirius. Depois, pôs a mão paternalmente sobre o ombro do sobrinho. – E tu Harry, tens a certeza de que levas tudo?

- Yá, acho que sim! – Exclamou o rapaz, sorrindo. Estava radiante com a perspectiva de voltar a Hogwarts e ainda mais pela companhia do padrinho. – O Lupin também não era para se vir despedir de nós?

- Ah…É que ele tinha umas…_coisas_ para fazer hoje… - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo misteriosamente. – Mas não te preocupes, não há-de demorar muito até o veres novamente…

- Ah sim? Porquê? – Perguntou o afilhado, curioso.

Mas o padrinho não respondeu, porque entretanto, a porta do carro abriu-se violentamente e Ginny entrou, afogueada.

- Já…podemos….humf, ir… - só então reparou, com um sorriso de satisfação, que se tinha acomodado ao lado de Harry.

- Têm a certeza de que não se esqueceram de _mais_ nada? – Perguntou Mrs. Weasley, num tom que não incitava ninguém a dizer que sim, enquanto Mr. Weasley punha finalmente o carro em andamento. Ginny levou a mão ao pescoço e sentiu por debaixo da roupa o volume arredondado do pingente em forma de meia-lua lua, congratulando-se interiormente por se ter lembrado a tempo que o tinha deixado na gaveta do tocador. Ao olhar para o lado, sentiu um arrepio morno ao sentir o volume do braço de Harry juntinho ao seu. Estavam tão próximos! Por um segundo teve o arrebatador desejo de deitar a cabeça no ombro do seu príncipe, mas conseguiu reprimir a tempo aquela atrevida vontade.

- Ah… - suspirou então Mrs. Weasley, cortando abruptamente o silêncio. – Mais um ano que começa…

* * *

- E já sabes Draco, faças o que fizeres, lembra-te sempre que não és um qualquer - és um _Malfoy_… - disse Lucuis Malfoy, com os agressivos olhos azuis muito claros pousados nos do filho. Ele e Narcissa, que estava no momento um pouco afastada, a conversar com uma amiga, tinham vindo acompanhá-lo até ao Expresso de Hogwarts. Draco, fixous os olhos do pai e acenou com a cabeça: 

- Não se preocupe pai. Eu não me esqueço.

- Assim espero. Ah, e já sabes… – Lucius baixou um pouco a voz e aproximou-se mais do filho. – Embora eu esteja sempre de olho, vai-me comunicando como vão as coisas em Hogwarts, sobre o Dumbledore e, é claro… sobre o Harry Potter!

- Eu… - Draco baixou o olhar, "_como se eu fosse não o teu filho mas apenas um reles informador!_". – Eu vou fazer o que puder, pai.

- Isso mesmo! – Sorriu maliciosamente o pai, passando-lhe a mão sobre os cabelos. – És um verdadeiro Malfoy!

- Bem, se calhar o melhor é ir andando…O expresso está quase a partir… - Draco, já enojado com a conversa, despediu-se do pai.

Aproximou-se então da mãe para se despedir dela também.

- Mãe, eu vou já andando…

- Ah, espera Draco! Dás-me um bocadinho, por favor, Isabella? – Narcissa afastou-se com o filho e entregou-lhe sorrateiramente um estojo de veludo cinzento. – Esqueceste-te disto no bolso das calças que usaste ontem, Draco! Por favor, toma bem conta dele, não o percas!

- Está bem, mãe. - Draco guardou o estojo rapidamente no primeiro bolso da mala que viu. A mãe olhou-o emocionada e abraçou-o com força. – Tem cuidado contigo, meu querido! Sabes como as coisas andam complicadas e pouco seguras…Vai dando notícias, por favor!

- Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu sei tomar conta de mim. E vou-a pondo ao corrente de tudo, prometo! – Draco sorriu, confiante e limpou uma lágrima que começava a descer pela bela face de Narcissa.

- Obrigada, filho. Agora é melhor ires. Espero que tenhas uma boa viagem! Adoro-te meu querido!

- Eu também mãe. – sussurou Draco, sentindo-se ainda muito pequenino e frágil.

E Narcissa ficou a ver o filho entrar para o comboio, com o coração pesado e uma lágrima no canto do olho.

Enquanto isso, um bando de vozes agitadas e alegres tinha feito Lucius olhar para trás. Este sorriu então com desprezo e malícia, como um felino que vê a presa a aproximar-se. – Olha quem lá vem…O Arthur Weasley e a filharada…

O rumor da conversa e os sorrisos desapareceram então da face dos Weasleys quando depararam com o Malfoy.

- Bons dias, Arthur! – começou Lucius, com um sorriso viperino. – Vejo que vieste acompanhar a tua…_numerosa_ prole ao comboio…E olhando para eles, também vejo que ainda não foste promovido…

- Bom dia, Malfoy… - rosnou Arthur, fulminando-o com o olhar. – E eu vejo que continuas com o teu…_sarcástico_ humor em alta…E deves ter razões para isso…

Mr. Weasley, com os olhos a fervilharem de ódio, aproximou-se mais do homem louro, que o fitava com um brilho venenoso no olhar. Houve então um breve momento de eterno e electrizante silêncio, a expressão do ódio e das cruciais diferenças entre as duas famílias. O cão negro que acompanhava os Weasleys rosnava baixinho, furioso.

- Deves ter _boas_ razões para isso… - repetiu Arthur Weasley, num sussurro enfurecido. – Pelos vistos o teu _Lorde _está mais vivo do que nunca!

- Arthur, chega! - rugiu Mrs. Weasley, puxando o marido para trás. – Vamos meninos, já estamos atrasados! Boa-tarde, Sr. Malfoy.

Os Weasley continuaram então o seu caminho, embora Arthur estivesse continuamente a virar-se para trás, fitando Lucius, e todos caminhassem em silêncio, numa expressão da unânime aversão em relação aos Malfoy.

- Aquele Malfoy devia era ir para… - começou Fred.

- FRED! – exclamou Mrs. Weasley, com um tom de "nem-te-atrevas-a-dizer-o-resto".

- Para Azkaban, mãe, para Azkaban! – concluiu George, piscando o olho ao gémeo. – Era isso que o Fred ia dizer!

Uma gargalhada geral quebrou então o clima tenso que aquele encontro provocara. Mas outro momento difícil se aproximava…

- Bem, cá estamos… - Mr. Weasley sorriu. – Chegou o momento as despedidas…

Enquanto os Weasley se abraçavam, Harry baixou-se e fez algumas festas na cabeça do cão negro.

– Sirius, vou sentir muito a tua falta… - quase só movia os lábios com medo que alguém olhasse e desconfiasse pelo facto de ele estas a _falar_ com um cão. – Eu vou escrevendo a contar tudo, ok? E tem cuidado contigo, ouviste? Não te metas em apuros só para ver se estou bem…

- Vamos então? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sim! – Harry fez uma última festa a Sirius e riu ao ver que este lhe piscava discretamente o olho.

Os quatro irmãos Weasley, Hermione e Harry entraram então no comboio, acenando ainda aos familiares.

- Vamos lá para o fundo, se calhar…

- Sim é melhor…Estamos mais à vontade…

Atravessavam o corredor do expresso quando de repente Harry viu algo que fez o seu coração palpitar com mais força – _Cho_, que entrava para uma carruagem. Um sorriso, que não passou despercebido a Ginny, iluminou a face do rapaz.

- É a Cho! CHO!

A rapariga voltou-se e sorriu também ao ver Harry.

- Harry! Olá! Que boa surpresa! – Cho largou as malas no compartimento e correu a abraçar os amigos. – Morri de saudades vossas!

Ginny só desejava que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que ela pudesse desaparecer dali e fugir à visão daquele quadro insuportável: o sorriso parvo de Harry e Cho ao olharem-se, Cho a abraçar o _seu_ Harry, Harry a babar-se ao ouvir Cho dizer que tinha "morrido de saudades"…Sentiu a face começar a fervilhar e as lágrimas a bulirem nos seus olhos, mas manteve a pose e cumprimentou Cho com toda a naturalidade que conseguiu. Piscava os olhos repetidamente e apertava as mãos com força para impedir o pranto enquanto os outros conversavam com a sua _rival. _Não conseguia entender…O que é que aquela _palerma_ tinha mais do que ela? Durante o Verão, enquanto tinha tido o Harry só para si, tinha acreditado nos seus sonhos, tinha a certeza de que era correspondida, que ia ficar com Harry mais tarde ou mais cedo…Ele tinha sido tão simpático, tão querido para ela…

- Anda Ginny! – Hermione, compreensiva, pegou-lhe na mão, incitando-a a entrar com eles na cabine. Mas Ginny soltou a mão da amiga:

- Não Hermione… - Ginny olhava para o chão. O que ela menos queria era assistir durante toda a viagem aos sorrisinhos estúpidos de Harry e Cho. Mas também sabia que ao recusar-se a entrar no compartimento estava a assumir-se como covarde.

- Anda lá, Ginny! – insistiu Hermione. – Não ligues…Já sabes que eles são só…

- Amigos? Ah sim, nota-se! – ironizou a ruiva com os olhos brilhantes. - Mas não te preocupes, eu estou bem, eu é que fui ingénua e estúpida em acreditar que… - uma lágrima conseguira por fim quebrar a barreira imposta por Ginny.

- Oh Ginny… - Hermione abraçou-a. Estava numa situação complicada. Adorava Ginny mas era também a melhor amiga de Harry, tinha que respeitar os sentimentos de ambos. – Não queres mesmo ficar connosco?

- Não, obrigada pela preocupação, Hermione. Vou ver se encontro a Amy, a Liz e os outros…Até já…

E Ginny pegou nas malas e percorreu o corredor do comboio quase sem ver para onde ia, de tão desvairada que estava. "_Começo bem o dia, aconteceu-me o pior que podia acontecer!"_. Só queria encontrar um sítio para estar sozinha e descarregar as lágrimas que sentia não poder prender por muito mais tempo.

Abriu então um compartimento e tentou ver se estava livre. Mas, nesse exacto momento, o expresso começou a trabalhar e, com o solavanco da ignição, ela, que não estava à espera, foi projectada para dentro da cabine. Por sorte, sentiu-se aterrar a salvo nos braços de alguém – de um _rapaz_. Durante alguns momentos, Ginny, ainda meio abananada da queda, deixou-se estar nos braços do seu "salvador"; estranhamente, sentiu-se confortável, calma quente e segura, com a face encostada ao seu peito.

- Hmmm…Obrigada! – Ginny, algo embaraçada, levantou finalmente o olhar para ver a quem tinha caído nos braços. Os olhos arregalaram-se-lhe de espanto e ela corou ainda mais "_Não, não pode ser_!". – Ma…Malfoy!

"_Oh não! Podia ter caído nos braços de qualquer rapaz de Hogwarts…menos nos do Draco Malfoy!"._

- Bem, Weasley, mas que entrada…inesperada! Eu diria mesmo, bruta, grosseira! – Troçou o louro, ainda abraçado à rapariga. – Realmente, uma entrada mesmo à Weasley!

Agora a cara de Ginny quase não se conseguia distinguir dos cabelos, "_Ginny, para a próxima não fales antes do tempo! Afinal, **isto** é que é o pior que te podia acontecer! Aterrar nos braços do Malfoy, que horror!"._

- Malfoy, eu…eu… - Balbuciou Ginny, apercebendo-se de que ainda estava nos braços do rapaz que mais detestava em Hogwarts. Malfoy também deve ter notado o mesmo, porque a largou de seguida. Ginny, envergonhada e desejosa de sair dali, começou a explicar-se rapidamente. – Malfoy, desculpa ter invadido a tua cabine mas é que…eu estava à procura de umas amigas minhas e entretanto…o comboio começou a andar e…

- Weasley, não é preciso disfarçares - eu percebo perfeitamente que sempre tenhas desejado estar nos meus braços! - Troçou Draco. – Mas podias tê-lo feito duma forma mais…sei lámais _soft_, mais delicada!

- Olha Malfoy, apanhas-me em péssimo dia, não estou mesmo com paciência para te aturar, por isso, olha, tchau! – Ginny pegou nas malas que também tinham resvalado para dentro do compartimento e virou costas. Mas ao sair parou e voltou-se para trás. – Bem, tu não mereces, mas só por educação agradeço-te Malfoy…por me teres apanhado...

- Obrigada não, Weasley, ficas-me a dever esta! – Draco olhava-a maliciosamente. – Ah, e se eu tivesse reparado que eras tu a entrar-me pela cabine adentro, a esta hora estavas com uma linda nódoa no nariz, condizente com o teu cabelo!

- Malfoy, faz uma obra de caridade ao Mundo atirando-te da janela do comboio, 'tá? Fui!

E Ginny fechou a porta do compartimento com força. O rapaz ficou alguns instantes a olhar para a mesma, atordoado pelas mudanças que se tinham operado na rapariga. Além da firmeza, maturidade e frieza de carácter com que soubera responder-lhe e deixá-lo quase sem palavras, estava muito mais bonita e cuidada: estava mais alta e deixara de ser uma "tábua de passar a ferro", os cabelos ruivos, que antes sempre usara pela altura do ombro caíam-lhe agora pelas costas e os olhos castanhos tinham um brilho diferente…Se não fosse uma Weasley até a poderia considerar _atraente._ Mas ela era uma Weasley. E ele adorava implicar com ela, vê-la corar de fúria, sempre em defesa do seu "querido Potter"!

- Posso?

Draco, que estava imerso nos seus pensamentos, viu entrar no compartimento uma rapariga loura, de feições angulosas e olhos de um azul e frio.

- Artemisa? Sim, entra!

A rapariga sorriu e puxou uma mala para dentro da cabine. Era uma Slytherin do 7.º ano, cujos pais eram muito amigos dos Malfoy.

- Importas-te que te faça companhia?

- Claro que não, instala-te à tua vontade! – Draco, acordando finalmente do transe em que o encontro com a ruiva o deixara, ajudou-a a arrumar a mala e sentou-se ao seu lado. A rapariga começou a falar com ele mas ele não prestou muita atenção, aquele encontro inesperado com a Weasley não lhe saía da cabeça.

- …Não achas? – perguntou subitamente Artemisa.

- O quê? Ah, sim, sim, tens razão…

* * *

Entretanto, Ginny tinha-se encostado a uma parede do corredor, para se "recompor" daquele encontro inesperado com o Malfoy. "_Raios, porque é que estas coisas só me acontecem a mim! Ah, como eu odeio aquele Malfoy!_".Sentia a cara a ferver, tal como o colar que trazia, mas ela, furiosa como estava, deveu tudo à irritação e à vergonha. Estava a tentar arranjar alguma formacruel para se vingar de Draco quando ouviu o seu nome vindo de um compartimento próximo: 

- Ginny, estamos aqui!

A ruiva aproximou-se e viu que era Amy, uma das suas melhores amigas, que a chamava.

- Amy! Que boa surpresa! – E correu para a cabine, abraçando depois a amiga com força. – Ah, Amy, que saudades!

- Olá cenourinha! – disse uma voz atrás de Amy. Ginny sorriu ao aperceber-se de quem era.

- Liz, também cá estás? Que bom! – e abraçou-a também. – Que coincidência feliz, estava mesmo à vossa procura!

- Pois, e eu vi uma cabeleirinha avermelhada no corredor e vi logo que só podias ser tu! – Riu Amy. – Mas…então e o Harry e os outros? Pensávamos que estavas com eles…

- Pois, pelo conteúdo das cartas que mandaste parecia que ia tudo de vento em popa! – Liz piscou-lhe o olho cumplicemente.

- Pois…dizes bem, _ia _tudo de vento em popa…Até que ele cruzou o olhar com aquela Chang… - contou Ginny, num tom desapontado.

- O quê? Conta lá isso…

A ruiva sentou-se no meio das amiga, olhou para ambas - Amy era uma Gryffindor do seu ano, de cabelos louros-escuros ondulados e olhos castanhos-escuros. Era a mais divertida e "doida" do grupo; a prima dela, Liz, era por seu lado uma Ravenclaw do 7.º ano, de cabelos escuros e lisos e uns olhos amendoados e pestanudos de umverde acastanhado mas muito translúcido, queembora fosse mais velha do que as amigas, gostava muito de estar com elas: era muito divertida mas mais calma do que a prima. Do grupo fazia ainda parte Kathlyn,uma colega de Liz nos Ravenclaw.Ginny começou então a contar o que se tinha passado momentos atrás.

- Mas tu devias ter ficado com eles, palerma! – exclamou Amy quando a outra acabou de contar.

- E para quê? Para ver os olharzinhos e os sorrisinhos estúpidosque os dois iam trocando pelo caminho? Desculpa, Amy, mas eu ainda não virei masoquista! – suspirou Ginny.

- Ok, mas ao menos _marcavas território_! – Explicou a amiga, com um ar experiente. Asoutras desataram a rir. – E mostravas a tua força de carácter, que eras superior a tudo aquilo, ora! Assim a fugires do Harry como é que o vais conquistar?

- Oh, mas eu não fujo dele…Só não suporto aquela Chang! Ela é uma oferecida, sempre a atirar-se a ele e ele…ele parece que até gosta!

- É por isso que não te deves deixar abater! Tens que lutar por quilo que queres, que neste caso é o Harry! – Amy abraçou-a.

- É, Ginny. Só tu podes batalhar pelo teu sonho, por isso acredita em ti! – Acrescentou Liz. Não gostava muito de se pronunciar quanto a esta questão, porque tanto era amiga de Ginny como de Cho.

- Eu sei meninas, obrigada pelo apoio! Sim, eu vou lutar pelo Harry! – Prometeu Ginny. – Bem, mas com tudo isto, quase que me esqueci da outra cena horrorosa que me aconteceu hoje…

- Outra cena horrorosa? Conta!

- Bem, nem vão acreditar, enquanto andava à procura de vocês, quando já achava que nada de pior me ia acontecer, abri a porta de uma cabine e nesse momento o comboio começou a andar...Como não estavaà espera, fui projectada para dentro do compartimento e…caí nos braços de um _rapaz_!

- Uau, que romântico! – Exclamou Liz. – E quem era? Alguém "comestível"?

- Não vaõ acreditar! Nada mais, nada menos do que nos braços de _Draco Malfoy_! – revelou Ginny.

- Não! Que mau!

- A sério?

- Infelizmente sim, a sério, e não foi mau, foi péssimo! Imaginem, eu preparada par agradecer ao simpático rapaz e dou de caras com aquele _anormal!_

- E ele, como é que reagiu? – Perguntou Liz.

- Reagiu da única forma que sabe – troçando, humilhando-me! Bem, acreditem, eu estava quase a rebentar de vergonha e de fúria! Não sabia se tinha mais vontade de fugir dali ou de apertar o pescoço ao Malfoy! – Vociferou Ginny. Com o olhar injectado de raiva.

- E então o que é que decidiste? – Perguntou Amy.

- Hum? Decidi sobre o quê?– balbuciou Ginny, não compreendendo o que a amiga perguntava.

- O que é que havia de ser? Fugiste a sete pés ou estrangulaste o Malfoy?

- Ahaha! Por muito que me apetecesse estrangular aquele palerma, decidi sair dali o mais rápido possível, porque era um bocado aborrecido e macabro encontrarem um aluno estrangulado no comboio, além de que não tenho muita vontade de passar as próximas férias em Azkaban!

E houve uma explosão de gargalhadas no compartimento.

- Estou a ver que já estás mais animada, ainda bem! – Liz passou o braço à volta dos ombros da amiga.

- Sim, mas é graças a vocês…Ao vosso lado é impossível estar triste! – Sorriu Ginny. –Mas agora é a vossa vez de me contaram as novidades de férias! Há algum passarinho novo na janela?

- Na minha não, até parece que espalhei repelente no parapeito! – comentou Liz, fazendo as amigas rir.

- Ah, tu é que não lhes deves querer abrir as vidraças! – retorquiu Amy. – Devias ter visto a forma como o Dave olhou para ela quando entrámos no comboio!

- Oh… - balbuciou Liz, corando ligeiramente. – Imaginação tua. Além disso, somos só amigos.

David Ryan era um Ravenclaw do 7.º ano, tal como Liz e sempre nutrira por ela um carinho especial, que ela tentava ignorar.

- Sim, só amigos, sei...Mas ele até é bem giro! Tu é que és bem exigente! – notou Amy.

- Talvez tenhas razão, eu não sonho com um rapaz, sonho com um verdadeiro deus! Alguém lindo, doce, culto, romântico,… - Enumerou Liz com um ar sonhador.

-Hello, terra chama Liz! Minha amiga, acho que modelos desses já não se encontram em stock por aqui! – gracejou Ginny.

- Quem sabe? Já conheci alguém que parecia encaixar-se nesse perfil…

- Quem? – perguntou logo Amy. Mas não chegou a satisfazer a sua curiosidades, porque nesse instante a porta do compartimentou abriu-se, atraindo a atenção das três amigas.

- Colin? Entra, que saudades!

As raparigas levantaram-se logo para cumprimentar o amigo. Colin Mcrevay já não era o rapazinho chato e inconveniente que seguia todos os passos do seu ídolo – Harry Potter. Embora continuasse a idolatrá-lo, já não o perseguia com a sua máquina, e era agora um amigo simpático e divertido.

- Ufa! Estava a ver que não encontrava ninguém conhecido! – contou o rapaz, arrumando as malas. – Então, como foram as vossas férias?

Mataram as saudades e conversaram durante horas sobre os mais variados temas – entre risadas e olhares compreensivos, brincadeiras e promessas de segredo, das férias aos projectos para o novo ano. E uma única pergunta se mantinha no ar: Quem seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras?

- Bem, vendo todas as aves raras que já tivemos acho que o próximo vai ser o Filch ou o Ludo Bagman! – ironizou Colin.

- Yá, nisso tens razão, já tivemos de tudo… - concordou Amy. – Um lunático que dividia o corpo com o Voldemort, uma estrela egocêntrica e aldrabona, um assassino que se fazia passar por outra pessoa e o ano passado aquela _coisa nojenta_ da Umbridge! O único que se safa é o Lupin, que era um professor cinco estrelas, mas foi despedido!

- Pois é… O Lupin era mesmo espectacular! E nunca se chegou a saber bem porque é que foi despedido…! - acrescentou Colin.

- Acho que foi por ter ajudado o Sirius Black a entrar em Hogwarts, não foi? – indagou Amy. – Mas isso não era razão para o despedirem, já que depois se provou que o Black afinal estava do nosso lado…

- Oh, infelizmente ainda quase ninguém acredita nisso! – exclamou Colin.

Durante esta troca de ideias entre Colin e Amy, Ginny e Liz permaneceram caladas, mas por diferentes motivos: Ginny, porque sabia da verdade – Lupin tinha sido despedido por se ter descoberto que era um lobisomem, mas só um grupo restrito de pessoas é que sabia - , Liz, por uma razão mais profunda – secretamente, sempre tinha tido uma paixoneta pelo professor e tinha sofrido bastante quando este fora despedido.

- Era tão bom que ele voltasse… - pensou sem querer em voz alta a Ravenclaw.

- Ele quem? – perguntou logo Amy, de olhos arregalados.

- Hum? – Liz apercebeu-se então que já tinha falado demais. – Ahhh…o professor Lupin!

- Yá! Isso era excelente! Mas é difícil, como ele foi despedido… - conjecturou Colin.

- Pois…Então quem poderá ser o novo professor? – Perguntou Ginny.

* * *

- Quem será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras? – Indagava Ron nesse preciso momento, algumas cabines mais longe. 

- Não faço ideia… - Respondeu Cho. – Já tivemos tantos e tão diferentes!

- Mas é melhor que seja um bom professor. – afirmou Harry, subitamente sério. – Nos tempos que correm, sabermos defender-nos éextremamenteimportante!

- Tens razão. Agora todo o cuidado é pouco… – Concordou Cho. – Tens sentido algo de estranho ultimamente Harry? Pensas que..._ele_ está perto?

- Não sei, Hermione. O Voldemort é completamente imprevisível e esse é um dos seus maiores trunfos. Mas quanto a sentir yá, nos últimos tempos a minha cicatriz não me dá descanso…

- Vai ser um ano complicado...- suspirou Cho. – Tenho medo do que possa acontecer…especialmente a ti Harry!

O rapaz passou-lhe o braço sobre o ombro carinhosamente.

- Não te preocupes, Cho. Aconteça o que acontecer eu estarei preparado.

E todos no compartimento tremeram devido ao tom sério e soturno de Harry.

* * *

Entretanto, o Comboio finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Ao sentirem o abrandar da velocidade, todos os passageiros se prepararam para sair. Ginny, Amy, Liz e Colin foram dos primeiros a sair. Porém, quando chegaram cá fora, Liz começou a remexer nas malas e resmungou um "Oh não!". 

- O que foi, Liz? – Perguntou Colin.

- Opa…Esqueci-me da mala dos livros no comboio! Tenho que lá voltar…

- Nós vamos contigo! – prontificou-se Amy.

- Ah…Acho que é melhor não! – exclamou de repente Ginny, olhando para a porta do Expresso.

- Porquê? – interrogou Amy.

- O Malfoy está a acabar de sair e não quero mesmo cruzar-me com ele outra vez hoje!

- Aha, percebo, ficaste traumatizada com o encontro imediato de há bocado! Não se preocupem eu vou lá sozinha, volto num instante! Esperem aqui por mim, eu deixo estas malas convosco. – E Liz desapareceu entre a multidão que saía do comboio. Chegando ao compartimento onde tinham viajado, viu logo a mala de que se tinha esquecido: estava sobre as redes superiores do compartimento, nada acessível de ser alcançada. A rapariga tentou chegar-lhe com a mão, mas foi em vão. "_Mas que estupidez, para alguma coisa serve ser feiticeira! É só pegar na varinha e…_", mas não acabou o raciocínio, pois de repente lembrou-se de que a tinha deixado noutra mala, que agora estava lá fora. "_Oh não, não acredito! Agora o que é que eu faço?_". E tentou outra vez chegar à mala, pondo-se em bicos de pés. Quando estava prestes a desistir foi surpreendida por uma voz provinda da porta da cabine:

- Precisa de ajuda?

Por um segundo Liz não se moveu, de costas para a porta. "_Parece-me que reconheço esta voz, mas não, não pode ser_…"

- Será que posso ajudar? – Repetiu a voz. Só então Liz se virou e arregalou os olhos ao aperceber-se de que os seus ouvidos não a tinham enganado.

- P-profesor…Lupin! É mesmo o senhor!

O homem que estava à porta do compartimento sorriu. Era alto, magro, de cabelos castanhos levemente grisalhos e barba curta. Os seus olhos, castanhos eram profundos e doces, tal como o seu sorriso. Era uma figura bastante atraente, embora tivesse um ar um pouco cansado e melancólico. Deu alguns passos em direcção a Liz, que se apercebeu envergonhadamente que ainda estava com a boca escancarada e os olhos esbugalhados de espanto.

- Sim, receio que seja mesmo eu! – aumentou o sorriso e apertou a mão a Liz, que ainda o olhava atordoada. - Percebo que seja uma surpresa ver-me aqui…E se não me engano, a menina é…

Liz susteve a respiração por um instante: "_Será que ele ainda se lembra de mim?_".

- …Hmmm, penso que é dos Ravenclaw…a…Elizabeth! Perdoe-me se estiver em erro.

- Não, é isso mesmo… - balbuciou a rapariga. Ainda não acreditava que Remus Lupin, a pessoa que ela mais desejaria voltar a ver, estava ali, à sua frente, a conversar com ela! De tão atordoada que estava, nem conseguia pensar bem no que dizer. – Hmm…E o que faz aqui, professor?

- Bem, isto era para ser um segredo guardado a sete chaves até à hora de recepção dos alunos no castelo, mas não vale a pena esconder por mais tempo…

- Professor… - interrompeu Liz, com a voz brilhante de esperança e ansiedade. – Vai…_voltar_?

- Se queres dizer se vou voltar para Hogwarts e ser outra vez professor de Defesa Contra As Artes Negras… - Lupin fez uma pequena pausa para aumentar o _suspense._ – Se era isso que querias dizer, sim, vou _voltar_!

- Oh! Mas que…que maravilha! – exclamou a rapariga, em êxtase, mal podendo acreditar no que ouvira. Discretamente, pisou um pé com o outro para se certificar de que não estava a sonhar. E, quase inconscientemente, aproximou-se (de)mais do professor, sorrindo por todos os poros. Lupin olhava-a, feliz e surpreendido por uma reacção tão intensa e, de repente, começaram os dois a rir à gargalhada.

- Remus, estás aqui? – perguntou então uma voz feminina vinda da porta do compartimento, que os fez parar de rir. Lupin virou-se para a porta e Liz olhou por cima do ombro do professor para a figura que o chamara. Tratava-se de uma jovem e muito bela mulher, de formas perfeitas, cabelos dourados ondulados, olhos azuispestanudos e um sorriso bonito. Vinha muito elegante, com um vestido azul-escuro pelo joelho. A primeira ideia que veio à cabeça da Ravenclaw fez-lhe cair o coração aos pés: seria a namorada do professor?

- Ah, sim, estava a passar por aqui e vi que esta simpática jovem precisava de ajuda. – explicou Lupin à desconhecida. – Bem, já agora posso fazer as apresentações, Liz, esta é Harlene Melpomene. Harlene, esta é a Elizabeth, uma das alunas mais brilhantes de Hogwarts!

Arlene avançou sorrindo para cumprimentar Liz, que ainda estava estática e encarava a mulher com desconfiança.

- Olá! Muito prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu, sou a Liz Dohreyme. – apresentou-se a rapariga, obviamente sem prazer nenhum. "_Ela é muito bonita, ai, será que eles têm alguma coisa?"_

-Liz, a Harlene vai ser a nova professora de História da Magia. – Declarou Lupin.

- Ah sim? – Perguntou a rapariga, agora com mais interesse. – Quer dizer que o professor Binns…?

- Sim, _finalmente_ o professor Binns se reformou! E, verdade seja dita, já era bem altura dele ceder o lugar a outra pessoa, ele já lá está há séculos! - sorriu o professor de DCAT.

- É verdade! Tenho a certeza de que as aulas vão ser muito mais interessantes agora. – atalhou Liz, tentando ser simpática.

- Ah, obrigada pela confiança! Espero poder corresponder às expectativas! – sorriu Harlene.

- Claro que vais! – Apoiou Lupin, pondo-lhe a mão no ombro. – Sabes, Liz, a Harlene está cheia de ideias para revolucionar Hogwarts!

- Ah sim? Que bom. – Liz tinha agora quase a certeza absoluta de que eles andavam juntos. E admirou-se ao ver o quanto aquela possibilidade a chocava e entristecia.

- Bem, mas vale mais irmos andando, não? – perguntou Arlene, olhando para o relógio de pulso. – Senão queremos atravessar o lago a nado!

- Pois, é verdade! Ah, e já e esquecia da tua mala, Liz! _Accio_! – E o professor trouxe a mala rapidamente para as mãos da Ravenclaw. – Agora já podemos ir!

Quando se dirigiam para a porta do comboiochocaram com outras três pessoas que estavam agora a entrar no expresso.

- Liz, com mil doxys, demoraste! - exclamou Colin. - Já vínhamos em missão de salvamento! Onde é que tu…

O rapaz perdeu a fala quando viu quem acompanhava a amiga. E foiGinny quem verbalizou a exclamação que ele susteve.

- Professor Lupin…o senhor aqui?

Remus Lupin estacou em frente do grupo, com um ar ligeiramente comprometido como se tivesse sido apanhado a fazer algo que não devia. Porém, recuperou logo a calma com um sorriso.

- É, pode parecer surpreendente mas voltei!

- Ah, mas voltou mesmo no sentido literal? Quero dizer, vai mesmo voltar a ser nosso professor ou veio só fazer uma visitinha? – perguntou Amy, com a sua desenvoltura habitual

- Primeira hipótese. – confirmou Lupin sorrindo. – Bem e pelos vistos este vai ser o segredo mais público da história; mas não há problema nenhum, o professor Dumbledore só queria que não comentasse com muita gente antes de estar tudo combinado…

O professor interrompeu a frase ao ver que todos olhavam para a mulher que o seguia com curiosidade.

- E já agora, esta é a professora Harlene Melpomene, que vais substituir o professor Binns.

Arlene cumprimentou os jovens que ficaram ainda mais contentes ao saber que não tinham que aturar mais o professor de História da Magia. Entretanto, uma cabeça enorme e cabeluda espreitou pela porta do comboio.

- Desculp' interromper, mas vale mais irmos andando, senão nã 'panhamos a cer'mónia de recepção!

- Oh, olá Hagrid! – saudou Lupin. – Tens toda a razão, vale mais ir andando. Vamos?

E o grupo seguiu animadamente o gigante até ao barco que os transportaria até Hogwarts.

* * *

**P.S. -** _Bem, este capítulo ficou enooorme mas é que tive indecisa até ao fim em dividir ou não este capítulo ao meio...E acabei por pôr tudoUm beijinho e um agradecimento muitooo grande para os leitores que têm deixado reviews, entre os últimos **Ary:**Ups...Acho k já fui apanhada :P e mt bigada!E **Lou:** Não te preocupes, foi só aquele capítulo que se aproximou de H/G, para apimentar um bocadinho mais a história: quem é que achas que vai consolar agora a Ginny?Bjx!_


	5. Na Cerimónia de Recepção

_**Nota da Ficwriter:** Alô! Capítulo 6 no ar! Bem, começo a desesperar – será que a fic tá tão ruimzinha que não merece reviews? Já agora um grande beijinho à Vanessa – bigadão amiga, mas com o que tenho escrito, mais vale começar já a preparar o testamento lol! Espero que gostem do capítulo, um beijinho muito grande e um óptimo Natal pra todos! Nocas_

* * *

**Capítulo V **

Depois de cada um dos novos alunos ter sido encaminhado pelo chapéu seleccionador para a sua futura equipa, Albus Dumbledore, o director da escola de magia, subiu ao estrado que se encontrava no meio da sala e preparou-se para falar aos alunos.

- Antes de mais, meus caros alunos, quero dar-vos as boas-vindas à escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts e desejar que tenham um óptimo ano! Começo por me dirigir aos mais novos, que estão aqui pela primeira vez…

Entretanto, Remus Lupin, que estava sentado na mesa dos professores sentiu alguém a dar-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Ei, Remus…Quem é _aquele_ ali? – sussurrou Harlene Melpomene, apontando para um professor de cabelos negros oleosos e semblante severo, vestido de preto dos pés à cabeça, que escutava atentamente o director.

- Aquele é o _famoso _Severus Snape, de quem já te tinha falado. É professor de poções. Ah, e também faz parte da Ordem de Fénix. – respondeu em surdina o professor, a tentar prestar ao mesmo tempo atenção às palavras de Dumbledore.

- Ah! Bem, ele tem um ar um bocado…sei lá…austero. Senti um arrepio estranho quando olhei para ele. – confessou ela.

- Não te preocupes: é o terror dos alunos mas é inofensivo. – brincou Remus.

- Não, não é isso, ele não me mete medo…Mas senti algo esquisito quando o vi. – murmurou a professora. Ouvindo Minerva Mcgonagal tossir de forma um pouco forçada, a seu lado, ela decidiu parar de conversar com o amigo e voltou de novo a atenção para o director de Hogwarts.

-...Quanto aos outros, resta-me lembrar que devem obedecer aos perfeitos e chefes de turma e que devem esforçar-se para não infringir as regras de segurança, como evitar andar na rua de madrugada e não sair sem autorização dos terrenos do castelo.

Nesta altura, Harry baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se ligeiramente culpado e envergonhado – sabia que a mensagem de Dumbledore era sobretudo direccionada para ele.

- Lembrem-se de que estamos a atravessar uma época complicada e em que todos os cuidados são poucos… – Sentindo que os sorrisos começavam a diminuir na plateia, Dumbledore mudou de assunto. – Mas com isto não quero dizer que a vida não corra no seu ritmo normal e que tenhamos que andar cabisbaixos por aí, não! É antes um tempo de união e de amizade, de festa e alegria por aqui estarmos reunidos novamente! Por isso, só um pedido: sejam felizes! – Houve uma explosão de palmas na sala. - E agora vou apresentar o nosso staff deste ano, que conta com duas caras novas, quer dizer, uma delas já bem conhecida: Remus Lupin, que regressou para o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras…

- Ei, Liz, deves estar no céu, não? – perguntou discretamente Kathlyn , sentada ao lado da amiga, enquanto professor de Defesa Contras as Artes Negras se levantava e era aplaudido. Ela era a única que sabia do fraquinho da amiga pelo professor.

- Yá, ainda não acredito que é verdade! É…tudo o que eu queria! Ainda tu não sabes a forma como dei de caras com ele! – respondeu a rapariga, sem deixar de bater palmas efusivamente nem desviar o olhar de Lupin.

- Aha! Já se tinham encontrado antes? Mas porque e que não me contaste antes, parva? Que óptimo, tens que me contar tudo!

- Sim, depois conto…Só há uma cosia que me está a matraquear a cabeça…

- O quê?

- _Ela! – _Liz apontou com a cabeça para a professora Harlene Melpomene, que tinha acabado de ser apresentada. Notou-se então um enorme entusiasmo da parte do público, especialmente o masculino, não só pela a notícia da reforma do professor Binns, mas especialmente devido à escultural nova professora.

- E agora, só tenho mais duas palavras para vos dizer. – Afirmou Dumbledore sorrindo. – Bom-Apetite!

E todos viraram a sua atenção para o requintado banquete.

- Ei, Ginny, está tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione à amiga, enquanto comiam.

- 'Tá, porquê?

- Estás assim com um ar um bocado…ausente.

- Ah, impressão tua. – respondeu rapidamente Ginny, para acabar a conversa para evitar olhar na direcção da amiga, que estava mesmo ao lado de Harry _e _Cho, em amena e íntima cavaqueira, uma visão que angustiava bastante a ruiva. Sentindo de novo os olhos a picar de choro, virou o olhar húmido para o outro extremo da sala, para conter a inundação que se avizinhava. Por acaso, pousou o olhar na mesa dos Slytherin, onde reparou logo num _certo_ rapaz louro que também parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. Como que se sentindo observado, Draco levantou o olhar, que por um segundo se cruzou com o de Ginny. A rapariga desviou rapidamente os olhos, sentindo a cara em brasa, por tanto o odiar, pensou. Quem é que gosta de ser apanhado a olhar para alguém? Ainda por cima quando esse alguém é o nosso pior inimigo? Pior do que isso, cruzar o olhar com o nosso pior inimigo quando há poucas horas atrás caímos estupidamente nos braços dele? Mas Ginny não pode deixar de pensar que já era a segunda vez no mesmo dia que o Malfoy lhe roubava a vontade de chorar, "_quem diria, aquele parvo ainda serve para alguma coisa!_ _Ah! Hora das sobremesas, a minha preferida!". _E a única angústia que restou na mente da ruiva foi escolher entre o bolo de bolacha e as profiteroles!

* * *

Mais tarde, Draco Malfoy entrou pela primeira vez nesse ano no seu quarto -individual, porque era chefe de turma –, e dirigiu-se às malas, colocadas no meio da divisão, para começar a arrumar as coisas.

- Ohhh, como é que o menino Draquinho vai agora aguentar viver sem criados! – Gritou de repente uma voz que fez o rapaz dar um salto.

- Não…eu não acredito, devo estar a delirar eu _tenho que_ estar a delirar… – O rapaz virou-se então de caras e deu de caras com o que suspeitava: no espelho do quarto pairavam agora uns olhos trocistas e um bigodinho de pontas enroladas. – Sr. Rorrim! Mas que diabo está a fazer aqui?

- Oh, mas que forma de receber um convidado! Foi essa a educação que a sua mãe lhe deu? – Perguntou o espelho, com a sua habitual pose arrogante e demasiadamente formal.

- Ora, não me irrite! A minha mãe sabe por acaso que está aqui? – perguntou o rapaz, furioso.

- Mas é claro! Foi ela que me encarregou de ser o seu hmmm…_mensageiro e auxiliar_ se precisar de algo.

- Mensageiro! Ajudante! Mas para quê? Durante estes anos todos não precisei de nenhum mensageiro, muito menos de um ajudante! Ainda por cima… - Draco não acabou a frase, vendo que o espelho se tornava cada vez mais vermelho.

- Fique sabendo que não estou aqui por minha livre e espontânea vontade e que a última coisa que desejava era servir alguém tão impertinente e mal-educado como o menino! Porque eu, um Senhor, um espelho de classe, de uma família de espelhos nobilíssimos, não tenho nada que aturar adolescentes malcriados que não sabem cuidar de si mesmos! Só estou aqui porque a sua mãe me pediu muito e porque a ela devo muito respeito e dedicação! – Vociferou de um jacto o espelho. Por um momento, Draco teve medo que ele se partisse, de tão vermelho e furioso que estava.

- Ok, ok, Senhor Rorrim, eu não quis ofender, só achei estranho encontrá-lo aqui! Mas afinal…a minha mãe explicou-lhe porque é que o mandou?

- Bem, a sua mãe apenas referiu que este ano talvez seja um pouco complicado…perigoso até! Mas, eu como espelho elegante que sou, não quis saber mais pormenores e…

- Está bem, senhor Rorrim, já apanhei a ideia. Mas…complicado e perigoso…Será que a mãe sabe de alguma coisa…? – inquiriu-se Draco, em voz alta, preocupado. Sabia perfeitamente que o pai era um devorador da morte, aspecto a que Narcissa parecia o mais desconhecedora e indiferente possível. Será que ela não sabia mesmo? Ou será que sabia mas tinha medo ou não queria revelar? Será que agora ela tinha tomado conhecimento de alguma coisa terrível que se avizinhava e queria proteger o filho?

- Alô, Terra chama menino Draco, Terra chama menino Draco! – Acordou-o então a voz importuna do espelho.

- Hã, o que é que quer agora? – Perguntou o rapaz com maus modos.

- Preciso de saber se posso então habitar temporariamente no seu espelho…

- Bem, não é que me agrade muito, mas já que veio mandado pela minha mãe, pode ficar. – Respondeu o louro. Por um lado até era boa ideia ter alguém para desabafar e uma forma de comunicar mais rapidamente com a mãe.

- Então fica assim. E já agora, tenho ainda que o informar que não vou passar aqui todo o meu tempo: não pense que vou ser a sua ama-seca, porque eu tenho muito mais que fazer do que aturar meninos mimados!

- Mas que boa notícia que me dá! Vá, vá quando quiser! Não faz cá falta nenhuma! – respondeu Draco com maus modos, que estava mais interessado em descobrir o que preocupava tanto a mãe.

-Ah sim! – e o espelho voltou a passar por todas as cores do arco-íris, acabando num violeta-avermelhado, começando depois a desaparecer. – Vai arrepender-se dessas palavras menino Draco! E não pense que se vê livre de mim, porque para mim trabalho é trabalho e passo o que for preciso para ser fiel à D. Narcissa mesmo tendo que…!

A voz do Sr. Rorrim foi desaparecendo e Draco, finalmente a sós sorriu. Mesmo que não o admitisse nem a si próprio, a presença do Sr. Rorrim agradava-lhe, dava-lhe segurança e, especialmente, muito gozo! Ainda ficou algum tempo a pensar no que levara a mãe a mandá-lo, mas começou a sentir-se molenga e decidiu despachar-se a arrumar as coisas o mais rápido possível.

Começou então a desfazer as malas e, e, ao meter a mão num bolso de umas das malas, sentiu o toque suave do estojo de veludo cinzento. Sentou-se então no chão, tirou o estojo do saco e abriu-o. Pegou cuidadosamente no amuleto brilhante e passou o dedo pela sua superfície fria e delicada. Ainda não percebia bem porque é que a mãe lho tinha dado e, sinceramente, não achava que tivesse alguma utilidade mágica. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se inexplicavelmente atraído por ele. Quando tacteou as letras da inscrição, a imagem do encontro com a Weasley, no comboio, invadiu-lhe subitamente os pensamentos: a entrada brusca dela no compartimento, o arrepio que sentiu ao agarrá-la nos braços, o ar atrapalhado dela quando descobrira que tinha sido ele a agarrá-la, a sua desenvoltura e graça ao responder-lhe… "_Mas o que é que se passa comigo!_ – interrompeu-se então Draco, quase alarmado – _Eu, a gastar um momento do meu tempo a pensar na Weasley? Isto não é normal, já estou tão cheio de sono que já sonho, ou melhor, estou a ter pesadelos acordado! Vale mais arrumar o resto amanhã…" _E foi à procura do pijama noutra mala. E, de tão ensonado que estava, nem reparou que deixara o estojo cinzento aberto, no chão. Nem que o pingente em forma de meia-lua emitia agora um brilho intenso e luminoso, como que subitamente encantado.

* * *

**P.S:** _Hmmm...O que terá provocados arrepios em Harlene e o que significará o estranho brilho do colar?Respostas, só nos próximos capítulos! Já agora, só uma pequena curiosidade: leiam o nome do espelho em espelho, ou seja, invertido :)._


	6. Sirius Toma Uma Decisão

**Nota:** _Oi! Este capítulo é dedicado à minha graaaande amiga Aurita (que também é ilustradora da fic :)), que faz hoje aninhos! Parabéns:) ! Quanto à fic, demorei um pouqinho a actualizar porque entretanto só tive olhos (e dedos ;) ) para a minha fic de Natal, mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Inicialmente este e o anterior eram um só capítulo, mas tive que os separar para não passar muito tempo sem actualizar, porque ainda só vou a meio do próximo cap :p; por isso esta parte não tem DG action, mas o desenvolvimento dos outros núcleos secundários...Mas no próximo cap as coisas vão aquecer entre os dois ehehe! Espero que gostem e façam uma autora feliz, deixem uma review!Um beijinho muito grande!Nocas_

**

* * *

**

Sirius Toma Uma Decisão

No quarto das Ravenclaw do 7.º ano o silêncio, a escuridão e a calma pairavam. Já todas as raparigas dormiam. Quer dizer, todas excepto uma certa menina de olhos verdes que continuava com eles abertos no escuro, com a cabeça a fervilhar e o coração a saltar no peito. "_**Ele** voltou! Voltou mesmo! Por Merlin, ainda não consigo acreditar que o meu sonho se tenha realizado! E está mais lindo e querido do que nunca! E aquele encontro, no comboio, ai…!". _

E Liz lembrou, de olhos fechados e com um enorme sorriso, o instante mágico em que ouvira Remus Lupin perguntar-lhe se precisava de ajuda a tirar a mala…Agora que recordava esse momento, apercebeu-se de que as suas reacções e as suas repostas tinham sido um bocado estúpidas e insípidas. "_Ah, que nervos, Ele deve ter pensado que eu sou completamente parva e desinteressante!". _E outra inquietação assaltava a cabeça da rapariga: "_Será que ele tem alguma coisa com a nova professora? Eles pareceram tão próximos…Mas podem ser só amigos. Ai, espero que eles sejam só amigos!_". De repente, Liz apercebeu-se que já se estava a empolgar com alguém muito mais velho do que ela, que era seu professor e que o mais provável era nunca olhar para ela como desejava. "Tenho que ir com calma, não posso deixar-me levar por o coração e criar muitas esperanças, se não posso sofrer e muito…", suspirou mentalmente.

Decidiu então levantar-se da cama, pois já não aguentava estar parada enquanto a cabeça quase explodia. Dirigiu-se até à janela e abriu-a lentamente, evitando fazer barulho para não acordar as companheiras. O odor da noite, fresco e intenso, invadiu-lhe rapidamente as narinas e acalmou a agitação que sentia. Mas ao olhar a Lua, um quarto minguante perfeito brilhante, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras voltou a penetrar nos seus pensamentos: _"Remus…O que estarás a fazer agora?"_

* * *

Remus Lupin entrava nesse preciso momento no seu quarto. 

- Estava a ver que nunca mais vinhas!

O professor, que estava a fechar a porta, deu um salto e virou-se para trás bruscamente.

- Sirius! Mas que estás aqui a fazer! – Perguntou, surpreendido.

- Bem, que maneira agradável de receber um amigo! – Gozou o homem de cabelos escuros, que estava sentado numa cadeira em frente à lareira, com um copo na mão – Ah, e espero que não te importes, mas tomei a liberdade de me pôr à vontade…

- Fizeste bem! Mas não te esperava…

- Pois, amigo Moony, mas já sabes que o meu apelido é imprevisível! – Os dois amigos abraçaram-se.

- Já aqui estás à espera há muito tempo?

- Algum…Demoraste! Já estava quase a desesperar! Não, por acaso até estava muito bem instalado, mergulhado em profundas memórias, na companhia deste simpático whisky…Mas isso agora não interessa, então como correu a recepção?

- Bem. Se não te importas, vou desfazendo as malas…A viagem foi calma, agradável e a recepção também.

- E como é que os alunos reagiram? Quem me dera ter visto as caras deles ao verem que tinhas voltado!

- Sim, foi engraçado! Houve reacções para todos os gostos! – sorriu Remus, enquanto tirava roupa de uma mala para cima da cama.

- Mais positivas do que negativas, suponho!

- Sim…Acho que a maioria ficou contente…Ou pelo menos aparentou-o! Bem, a reacção que eu achei mais engraçada foi a de uma simpática Ravenclaw que encontrei no comboio! – Lupin sorriu ao pensar no encontro com Liz. - E o Harry e os amigos também ficaram muito surpreendidos, vieram logo ter comigo a seguir ao jantar, quase me mataram por não lhes ter contado que vinha!

- E como é que está o Harry? – perguntou Sirius.

- Está bem, pareceu-me contente e calmo.

- Ainda bem! É muito bom que tenhas voltado para cá, assim podes velar pela segurança do Harry e vais-me informando sobre o que se passa com ele!

- Sim, disso podes ter certeza, a segurança do Harry é uma prioridade. – Assegurou Lupin, que retirava agora pilhas de livros das malas. – Aliás isso foi…ai…um dos pontos principais focados pelo Dumbledore na reunião de professores.

- Queres ajuda aí? Qual reunião de professores?

- Não, obrigado. Então, todos os anos o Dumbledore gosta de ter uma conversa com os professores, no dia da recepção. Foi por isso que demorei tanto.

- Ah…Não sabia…E que tal? – Perguntou Sirius distraidamente, passando o dedo pela borda do copo.

- Correu bem…. – Remus finalmente acabou de tirar as coisas da mala e sentou-se ao pé do amigo, numa cadeira de baloiço. – Mas suponho que não vieste aqui só para perguntar como foi o meu dia…

- Porque é que dizes isso! Já não se pode visitar um velho amigo! – Questionou Sirius, sem olhar para o professor, aparentemente muito interessado no copo e com uma expressão algo comprometida.

- Vá lá, Sirius, conheço-te há mais de 20 anos! Essa expressão de _estou-mortinho-para-te-contar-alguma-coisa_ não me engana!

- O.k, ok já vi que não te consigo enganar…Sim, eu vim contar-te uma decisão que eu tomei… – disse Sirius, num tom sério, o que não era muito vulgar nele.

- Então e qual foi? – Perguntou Lupin, curioso. O amigo ficou calado por alguns momentos, olhando o fogo da lareira e por fim disse, sem pestanejar:

- Eu…eu vou falar com _Ela…_

- Com _ela_…Aquela _ela_ que eu estou a pensar? – perguntou o professor, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Essa mesmo. Eu…vou ter com _ela._ Amanhã, à noite…vou lá, a casa dela. – Sirius continuava sem desviar o olhar do fogo.

- Mas Sirius…estás a brincar, não é? Tu tens que estar a brincar! Não, tu não podes ir lá!

- Nunca falei tão a sério na minha vida Remus. – Sirius olhou finalmente para o amigo, com uma expressão séria e determinada. – Não percebes? Eu _tenho_ que a ver. Já esperei tempo demais, preciso de vê-la!

- Oh Sirius, mas...tu não podes ir àquela casa! Imagina, se o marido dela te apanha, és logo entregue aos _dementors_! – Lupin esbracejava agora, desesperado.

- Remus, relaaaxa! Não vai acontecer nada disso. Eu sei bem o que fazer. Ele nem vai desconfiar. – Garantiu Sirius, com uma calma que ainda exasperou mais o amigo.

- Sirius, tu não podes estar no teu juízo normal! O que é que tu pensas fazer, hem? Ir bater à porta da casa deles "Boa-noite, posso falar com a…"

- Oh, não sejas parvo! – interrompeu o outro. – Vou fazer como tantas vezes fiz antes de…Bem, não te preocupes, eu não vou ser apanhado!

- Como é que queres que eu não esteja preocupado! Tu vens aqui dizer-me que te vais praticamente _suicidar_, como é que queres que eu fique! – O professor tinha-se levantado e andava de um lado para o outro.

- Hey, Remus, calma! Até parece que és tu que vais entrar furtivamente na casa da tua amada! Eu não vou ser apanhado por ninguém, Remus, eu fiz o mesmo montes de vezes e ele nunca desconfiou!

- Mas agora é tudo diferente, Sirius! Passaram-se quinze anos, nem tu nem ela são os mesmos! Tu sabes lá como é que ela vai reagir! Às tantas até virou para o lado negro, influenciada por ele!

- Não, isso nunca! – pela primeira vez naquela noite, Sirius exaltou-se. - Eu conheço-a, ou melhor, conhecia-a perfeitamente, ela era incapaz de fazer isso!

- Tu não podes ter a certeza Sirius. Eu também juraria que o Pettigrew nunca seria capaz de matar uma mosca e olha o que aconteceu!

- Ahhh! Não a compares a esse verme nojento! – rosnou Sirius, que parecia agora um cão feroz. – Bem, não vale a pena discutirmos mais, eu já decidi: vou lá e pronto.

- Oh Sirius! Sabes lá se ela…ainda sente alguma coisa por ti! Sabes lá como é que ela vai reagir, quando te vir! Tu és um dos homens mais procurados do planeta, muita gente ainda não acredita que és inocente e tu sabes como ela adorava o James e a Lily!

- É esse o meu único receio…E uma das coisas que durante todos estes anos mais me atormentou e fez sofrer…pensar que ela achasse que eu era culpado. – Sirius mostrava agora uma expressão de horrível sofrimento, parecendo mais velho e agastado. - Era o que mais me doía, Remus, percebes? Porque tinha a certeza que ela estava a sofrer, talvez mais do que eu…

- Sim, compreendo como deve ter sido horrível para ela. Tal como foi para mim, pensar que um dos meus melhores amigos, uma das pessoas que eu achava mais espectaculares, podia ser um assassino, um traidor! É por isso que eu acho, Sirius, que é muito perigoso apareceres lá, assim! Ela pode denunciar-te por pensar que és um assassino!

Sirius pareceu hesitar por um momento, pensando nas palavras do amigo. Mas logo a determinação voltou ao seu rosto.

- Não interessa. Eu vou lá, Remus. Não aguento passar mais um dia sem a ver. E tenho a certeza de que vai correr tudo bem. E, se acontecer alguma coisa, ao menos morro feliz! – riu o Animagus descontraidamente.

- Que parvo, Sirius! Bem, tu fazes o que quiseres, mas é uma loucura! Depois não digas que…

- Ok, ok, Remus, chega. Para a próxima não te digo nada, quase que pareces a minha mãe! Não desculpa, este foi um insulto muito baixo…muito baixo mesmo, desculpa! – E Remus não pode deixar de rir com o amigo. Nesse momento bateram à porta. O professor encaminhou-se para a porta e espreitou pelo óculo desta.

- É a Harlene. Posso mandá-la entrar?

- Oh, claro que sim! – Sirius, passou rapidamente pelo cabelo e compôs o casaco.

- Olá Remus! Desculpa vir-te incomodar, mas precisava de vir falar contigo! – Só então a professora reparou em Sirius. – Sirius! Que boa surpresa!

Os dois cumprimentaram-se efusivamente e Harlene sentou-se num puff ao lado dos amigos.

- Então, como está a professora mais gira de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Sirius, divertido.

- Ahaha, que favor meu é que tu queres, Sirius? – brincou a professora. - Está tudo bem, só estou um bocadinho cansada, só saí agora do gabinete da professora Mcggonagal!

- O que é que estiveste lá a fazer até agora? – Interrogou o Animagus.

- Ah, a Mcgonagall esteve-me a explicar as regras, o que devo ou não fazer, mostrou-me o Castelo, o meu quarto…Enfim, coisas de caloira!

- E estás a gostar? – Questionou Remus, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à mini-cozinha, num fundo do quarto, disfarçada atrás de uma estante. – Querem tomar alguma coisa? Um chá ou assim?

- Sim, se faz favor! E sim, estou a gostar muito! Um dos meus maiores sonhos era ser professora cá, em Hogwarts e, felizmente, isso realizou-se! Sinto-me mesmo contente!

- E o pessoal também é simpático, não é? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim. Eu já conhecia a maior parte, porque foram meus professores: a professora Mcgonaggal, a Sprout, o Flitwick…Há só uns ou outros que eu não conheço: aquela dos óculos redondos, com um ar meio alucinado e …aquele homem estranho… - Harlene sentiu de novo um calafrio ao lembrar-se dele.

- Quem?

- Quem poderia ser? O Snape. – Respondeu Lupin, de costas, enquanto punha a chaleira ao lume.

- Ah, o meu querido amigo! – Rosnou Sirius, com uma expressão maliciosa. – Mas com esse não te preocupes! Eu já tenho experiência com Snapes, só estou à espera de um motivo legal para o esganar!

- Não ligues, Harlene, são ódios antigos! – brincou Lupin, sentando-se outra vez ao pé dos amigos.

- Pois, estou a ver…Alguma disputa de miúdas, não? Bem, eu agradeço, mas acho que não vai ser preciso! Ele não me pareceu ameaçador mas sim…sei lá…estranho….

- Estranho! Estranho para o Snape é um elogio! Ele é mas é…

- Não vale a pena continuares, Sirius, estamos na presença de uma inocente donzela! – Avisou Lupin, rindo. – Estás a ver, Harlene, eles amam-se! Ah, acho que o chá já está pronto!

- Oh, sim, Harlene, tenho que te confessar, o Snape é o grande amor da minha vida! – Gracejou Sirius, enquanto Remus desligava o fogão e, com um toque de mágica, fazia três chávenas flutuar à sua frente, até à mesinha em frente à lareira.

- Mas agora falando a sério, eu senti mesmo uma coisa esquisita quando o vi…Eu…foi um arrepio, uma coisa mesmo estranha, que eu nunca tinha sentido! – Harlene parecia mesmo impressionada com aquele encontro.

- Açúcar Harlene? E olha, esquece, isso é natural, o Snape é mesmo estranho, ríspido, ameaçador, …Não causa uma boa impressão, percebes? Se calhar, ficaste impressionada por ele ser tão diferente dos outros professores, que foram amáveis contigo e…

- Sim, se faz favor, só um cubo. Não, Remus não foi isso, foi outra coisa, eu…não sei explicar! Mas pronto, esquece, é uma parvoíce minha… - disse Harlene, bebendo um gole de chá.

- Também acho, por Merlin, estamos aqui tão bem, tão confortáveis, entre amigos, para que é que havemos de estar a falar em_ coisas_ desagradáveis e desprezíveis? – Exclamou Sirius. – Hummm, este chá está óptimo, Remus! E, já agora…não tens também umas bolachinhas?

* * *

_P.S: Então, que acharam do capítulo? Aceitam-se apostas para desvendar quem é o amor secreto do Sirius!_

_**Explicação do shipper Liz/Remus: **Como é oficial, eu tenho um certo(leia-se imenso ;))apreço pelo Remus,por isso, eudecidi aproveitarpara meifiltrar-me na fic e dar asas ao que poderia acontecer se...suspiro, suspiro... E surgiu a personagem Liz,...Por isso, parecenças com alguma personagem real(como ficwritter,...) são MERA COINCIDÊNCIA !_

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Taty M. Potter**_: muito obrigada, adorei ler a tua review! Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Quanto à história do colar, vai ser revelada ao longo dos próximos capítulos, qual é o teu palpite? Embora já fora de horas, espero que também tinhas tido um óptimo Natal e tudo de bom para 2006!_

**Ly:**_ehehe, a minha nova betareader! Como já te disse adoooro reviews por isso descontrola-te e mada as que quiseres!E ninguém resiste mesmoao charme do Draco hahaha!Beijinho grande a uma grandeamiga e recente "escrava"!_

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy:** _Um grande beijinho para uma leitora muito querida!_

**Rafinha M. Potter**: _Meu Merlin,_ _uma review para cada capítulo, acho que foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida XD!Não,definitivamente oHarry não serve para a Ginny! E quem não queria cair nos braços do Malfoy suspiro?Ehehe e acho que os pressentimentos ficcionais estão certos ;)...E gostei da ideia do imperiusXD..E quanto ao colar estás perto da ideia...E quem sabe não será paixão ?Beijinho muito grande fofaaa!_

**Aura:** _Duas palavras para ti, lindinha: Parabéns e adorooooo-te!_

_

* * *

_


	7. O Primeiro Dia de Aulas

**Nota:** _Oi! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim ! __Aqui está o novo capítulo da fic, eu já o tinha escrito há algum tempo mas só publiquei agora porque tenho verificado que o número das reviews tem decrescido nas minha eem todas as fics, no geral...Por isso esperei que as coisas voltassem um pouco mais ao normal...Vá lá gente, comentem! É tão bom comentar! Não custa nada e faz alguém tão feliz! Bem mas voltando à fic epsero que gostem deste novo cap, que eu adorei mais do que nunca escrever, porque já começa a haver mais action entre todos os casais! O Draco e a Gininha vão encontrar-se e discutir (coisa rara de acontecer, não é mesmo?), a Harlene e a Liz também vão ter um dia em cheio e o Sirius...vai finalmente atrás da sua amada: o mistério vai ser desvendado (confetis e fogo de artifício !)!Ah, e esclarecendo uma dúvida do capítulo anterior que a Rafinha me colocou e eu achei que seria importante que eu explicasse a todos os leitores: o Sirius conhece a Harlene da Ordem de Fénix, em que ela também faz parte. Ahhhhh e outro aviso importante; por favor não imaginem o Sirius e o Lupin como aparecem nos filmes (que horror :s !)...O Lupin é mais estilo...Murilo Benício (ahhhhhhhf) :p e o Sirius...enfim, um lindão qualquer quevos venhaà ideia :p! Queria deixar um obrigada muito especial à **Marta,** que leu o capítulo e deu a sua simpáticaopinião e à**Ly**, que leu e betou este capítulo e deixam também que esclareça: eu sei que é meio impossível mas os cães podem subir a varandas e os fantasmas podem bater a porta, ok (gente, estamos a falar de harry Potter em que as pessoas viajam em lareiras e voam portanto...porque não? )! Mas pronto, vou calar os meus dedinhos faladores e vamos passar à fic, espero que gostem!_**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**O Primeiro Dia de Aulas**

- Trrriiiim, trrrriiiim, trrrrriiiim! Hora de acordar! – um grito enérgico fez Ginny (que estava a sonhar que estava numa maravilhosa praia tropical, num dia de sol esplêndido, deitada numa cadeira-de-repouso à beira-mar, a beber água de coco e a ser abanada com folhas de palmeira por 10 Harrys de tanguinha), saltar na cama. Olhou para todos os lados, atordoada, e conseguiu vislumbrar algo a saltar para o seu lado.

- Bom-dia Ginny! Dormiste bem? Pronta para o primeiro dia de aulas? – só então a ruiva se apercebeu de quem era a suicida que a tinha acordado. Cheia de sono, voltou a deixar cair a cabeça na almofada e fechou os olhos.

- Por amor de Merlin, Amy, ainda é cedíssimo, deixa-me dormir! – resmungou.

- Não é nada, molengona! É o primeiro dia de aulas! Não te esqueças de que ainda temos que nos vestir, tomar o pequeno-almoço, receber os horários para este ano… - enumerou a amiga, puxando-lhe os lençóis para baixo.

- Pára com isso! Ainda é de madrugada, deixa-me dormir! – estrebuchou Ginny, puxando de novo os lençóis para cima.

- Não deixo nada, tens que te levantar! – exclamou Amy, tentando arrancar-lhe os lençóis das mãos.

- Ah, isso é que não levanto!

- Ah isso é que te levantas! – vendo que a amiga se tinha refugiado debaixo dos lençóis, Amy fez um sorriso malicioso e puxou da varinha. – Aha, isto exige medidas drásticas! Ok, Ginny, tu é que pediste! _Titillatio_!

Nesse momento, a ruiva saltou de dentro dos lençóis e começou a rebolar-se na cama, entre risadas e gritinhos, cheia de cócegas.

- P-pára hahaha! Pára, Am…hahahah!

- Hahaha! Agora só paro se tu te levantares!

- Ok, ok hahahah! Eu rendo-me, eu levanto-me, eu…hahahahah! – e Ginny deixou-se cair na cama quando a amiga findou o feitiço, tentando controlar a respiração e limpando as lágrimas dos olhos. – Meu Merlin, ias-me matando!

- Haha! Tratamento de choque! Viste como te levantaste? – riu Amy. – Vá, agora despacha-te, estou cheia de fome!

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, as duas amigas desceram a escadaria a correr e entraram no Salão a conversar alegremente. Sentaram-se numa das mesas de frente para a porta. 

- Oh, que saudades que eu tinha destes magníficos crepes com chocolate! – exclamou Amy, com os olhos a brilhar, servindo-se imediatamente.

- Tens razão, são óptimos! – concordou Ginny, colocando também um no seu prato. – Hmmmm…Que delícia! Mas estás a ver, ainda não está quase ninguém, não era preciso aquela pressa toda!

- Então não era? – perguntou a amiga, com um ar deliciado. – Já viste, se demorássemos mais um bocadinho, se calhar já não apanhávamos nenhum destes magníficos… - engoliu mais um pedaço e fechou os olhos ao saboreá-lo. - …crepes!

- Não, a sério, é oficial, tu és doida! – riu a ruiva. Porém, parou de rir ao ver quem estava nesse preciso momento a entrar no Salão. – Oh não! Lá vem aquele maldito Malfoy!

Amy, que estava completamente concentrada no seu crepe, levantou os olhos e observou o louro a dirigir-se para a mesa dos Slytherin, seguido pelos seus dois gorilas guarda-costas e com o ar arrogante de sempre.

- Bem, olha que o Malfoy pode ter todos os defeitos do Mundo…mas é um gato! – Avaliou ela, mirando-o de alto a baixo com um sorriso maroto. A amiga olhou-a com ar incrédulo.

- Amy, será que endoidaste ainda mais, o que sinceramente é difícil? Meu Merlin, até já achas que o Malfoy é um gato!

- E é! Desculpa, mas temos que ser realistas, à parte de tudo ele é muito giro! Olha-me só para aquele corpo, para aqueles olhos…

- Eu não estou a acreditar! O Malfoy giro? Claro que… - começou Ginny, chocada. Mas, mesmo involuntariamente, abstraiu-se de tudo o que achava dele, de todas as rivalidades que havia entre ambos e prendeu-se apenas ao exterior: o corpo perfeito, o cabelo louro muito bem penteado e aqueles fantásticos e misteriosos olhos de um tom entre o azul e o cinzento. Lembrou-se também do momento em que tinha caído nos braços dele, no comboio e recordou a sensação agradável que sentira ao ser agarrada por ele. Como que hipnotizada, a ruiva acabou baixinho a frase, sem desviar o olhar dele. - …sim….

Draco, sentindo-se então observado, virou a cabeça na direcção da mesa dos Gryffindor e cruzou o olhar com o dela. E Ginny sentiu então uma estranha força magnética a atraí-ça inexoravelmente para ele.

- Olha, a Liz e a Linny vem aí! – exclamou de repente Amy, acordando finalmente a amiga do transe, que desviou logo o olhar do do louro, sentindo a cara a ferver. _"Meu deus, não acredito que me estava quase a babar por causa do Malfoy, mas o que é que me deu? Eu a apreciar o Malfoy? Só posso estar doente! Que vergonha!"_, pensou, abanando a cabeça violentamente, tentando tirar o louro da cabeça.

- …Mas coitada da Liz, vem cá com um ar! – continuou Amy, olhando a Ravenclaw, que, com efeito, se arrastava com um ar lastimável até à mesa, seguida por Kathlyn.

- B'm-dia… - resmungou Liz, caindo na cadeira. A outra Ravenclaw também articulou um debil cumprimento.

- Bem, Liz, que te aconteceu? Parece que foste atropelada por um bando de gigantes!

- Não me digas nada, Amy, estou a morrer de sono! – respondeu a Ravenclaw, encostando-se para trás na cadeira e fechando os olhos. – Odeio ter que me levantar cedo !

- Vá amiga, coragem, é o primeiro dia de aulas! Também me custou imenso levantar, ainda por cima esta louca estava com toda a pedalada! – contou Ginny, apontado para Amy, tentando abstrair-se da mesa dos Slytherin. Porém, a amiga não lhe ligou nenhuma, continuando de olhos fechados. – Ei, Liz! Acorda!

- Olhem quem vem ali! O professor Lupin! – informou então Kathlyn. De repente, Liz deu um salto na cadeira e, subitamente acordada, passou a mão pelo cabelo, com ar inquieto.

- Bem, que é que te deu Liz? – perguntou Amy, perplexa, ao ver a amiga dar leves beliscões na cara freneticamente.

- A mim…? Nada, nada, acordei de repente! Digam-me só uma coisa estou bem? – Perguntou a rapariga, continuando a compor o cabelo sem desviar o olhar da mesa dos professores.

- Estás…mas o que é que te deu para…? - começou Ginny. Mas não continuou porque reparou, com um sorriso, que Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam a chegar ao Salão.

- Bom-dia!– cumprimentou então Colin, sentando-se na mesa com as amigas.– Então, dormiram bem? Eu não podia ter um melhor início de dia, cruzei-me com a nova professora aqui à entrada! Hmmm…Ela é uma brasa!

Liz fungou com ar irritado ao ver Harlene Melpomene sentar-se ao lado de Lupin. Mas a sua visão foi tapada pela professora Mcgonagall, que distribuía os horários apressadamente. Todos concentraram então a sua atenção nas pequenas folhas escrevinhadas. A primeira coisa em que Liz reparou foi nas aulas de Defesa Contra As Artes Negras (porque será? ;)) que eram à segunda-feira à tarde, à terça ao primeiro tempo da manhã e à sexta ao último da tarde.

- Ehehe! Eu sei quem é que vai passar a adorar levantar-se cedo às terças-feiras! – segredou-lhe Kathlyn ao ouvido, fazendo-a rir. Ginny, Amy e Colin também estavam satisfeitos com os seus horários:

- Hmmm…A nossa primeira aula hoje é História da Magia…Três tardes livres…A única coisa que estraga tudo são as aulas do Snape! Olhem só para aquilo, acho que o homem deve tomar uma poção de mau-humor ao acordar! – Exclamou Amy, apontando com o nariz o professor de poções, que se estava a sentar nesse mesmo momento, com o ar azedo de sempre. – Sabem do que é que ele precisava? De uma namorada!

- Ahaha! Ainda está para nascer a mulher que vai conseguir aturar o Snape! – riu Ginny. – Além disso, olha-me só para aquele cabelo! Como é que alguma vez alguém se poderia sentir atraída por _aquilo_?

- Só se fosse para fazer uma publicidade a uma marca de óleo! – exclamou Colin, apontando para o cabelo do professor, fazendo rir as amigas.

- Ah, se ele se cuidasse um bocadinho, se ele lavasse o cabelo e principalmente se ele tirasse aquele ar de quem está a chupar um limão podre…até que era capaz de não se deitar fora! – comentou Liz

- Mesmo assim, acho que não… - discordou Kathlyn. O professor, parecendo reparar que estava a ser olhado, lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero. – Não, definitivamente não!

Passado pouco tempo, a campainha da escola soou, chamando os alunos e os professores para as suas primeiras aulas. Harlene Melpomene foi das últimas a levantar-se.

- Ai Remus! Estou tão nervosa! Vou ter a minha primeira aula! – gaguejou, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Oh, não sejas tonta, Harlene! Tiveste aulas aqui durante 7 anos e além disso és uma óptima profissional, por isso, confiança! Vai correr tudo…

- Remus, preciso de falar contigo. – interrompeu uma voz mal-disposta chegando por detrás dos dois. Harlene virou-se e deparou com uns olhos pequenos, escuros e completamente impenetráveis, que contrastavam abissalmente com as suas retinas azuis e límpidas e que lhe causaram novamente um arrepio eléctrico. Os dois observaram-se por uma fracção de segundo e ele, sem desviar os olhos dela, atalhou secamente: – A sós.

Harlene franziu o sobrolho, irritada com os maus modos do professor de poções e pensou em responder-lhe, mas não quis causar confusão no primeiro dia de aulas e decidiu afastar-se.

- Bem, até logo, Remus! - despediu-se, virando as costas aos dois professores. _"O Sirius é que estava certo! Este Snape é mesmo um grosseirão!". _Insultou-o mentalmente durante mais algum tempo, mas rapidamente aquele episódio desagradável lhe saiu da cabeça, pois estava preocupadíssima com a sua primeira aula. Ao chegar à porta da sua sala, respirou fundou, fez figas e entrou.

* * *

Logo que a aula de História da Magia acabou, Ginny e Amy dirigiram-se apressadamente para a porta. 

- Ei, meninas, esperem por mim! – gritou Colin, arrumando ainda as coisas, sem pressa, entretido a observar a escultural professora a apagar o quadro.

- Não vai dar, Colin! Encontramo-nos na sala de Encantamentos! – respondeu-lhe Ginny, impaciente, saindo da sala. – Anda, Amy, temos que nos despachar! Quero ver se ainda encontro o Harry a sair de Defesa Contra As Artes Negras!

As duas chegaram ofegantes à porta da sala do professor Lupin. Por um momento, Ginny receou que dono do seu coração já tivesse saído, mas ao espreitar para dentro do compartimento, viu-o a arrumar as coisas e sorriu, congratulando-se por se ter lembrado de dar uma olhadela ao horário do irmão. Harry finalmente saiu, sozinho e, quando viu a amiga, sorriu e cumprimentou-a.

- Olá Ginny! Tudo bem?

- Ah…Olá Harry! Eu…eu estava à espera do Ron… - mentiu Ginny, mordendo o lábio, nervosa.

- Bem, eu…vou ter com o Colin, até logo gente! – despediu-se Amy, piscando o olho à amiga.

- Ah, o Ron…Mas já não o vais encontrar aqui…

- Ah…já saiu, foi? – balbuciou Ginny, fingindo-se desapontada.

- Sim, ele saiu logo com a Hermione. Eu atrasei-me de propósito para os deixar a sós! – contou Harry, piscando o olho.

- Haha! Fizeste bem! Aqueles dois precisam mesmo de um empurrãozinho! – concordou Ginny, rindo. _"Meu Merlin, bem que me podias dar um empurrãozinho também!"_, pensou Ginny, olhando para Harry sem saber o que dizer. Estava nas nuvens por estar ali, a conversar com o seu príncipe encantado a sós.

- Bem…eu vou andando, vou ter com…um _amigo_ meu! – disse então Harry, com um ar comprometido, depois de alguns minutos de olhares e sorrisos tímidos. – Até logo, Ginny!

- Mas… - articulou ainda Ginny, mas ele já tinha virado costas. - Tchau Harry!

E a ruiva ficou a vê-lo afastar-se, com o coração aos pés, num misto de tristeza e fúria. _"Que raiva, era uma oportunidade de sonho para estar com ele e ele…vai-se embora! Deixa-me aqui sozinha! Eu que fiz e faço sempre tudo para o ver, para lhe agradar! Ainda por cima deve ter ido ter com aquela estúpida Chang! Que raiva!"._ Estava ainda amaldiçoar os dois quando uma voz gozona, em falsete, a trouxe de novo para a realidade:

- _Tchau Harry! Adoro-te Harry! __Oh, Harry, será que me dás a honra de lamber as tuas botas?_

- Oh, não, só faltavas mesmo tu para a minha manhã ser perfeita! Desinfecta, Malfoy! – exclamou a ruiva, revirando os olhos, furiosa, ao virar-se e dar de caras com um certo louro de olhos acinzentados que estava a sair da sala.

- Bem, Weasley, que bom-humor! Que é que te aconteceu, o Potty deu-te com os pés? – perguntou Malfoy, com ar de gozo.

- Malfoy, duas coisas: primeiro, não tens nada a ver com isso; segundo, basta estares perto de mim num raio de mil metros para o meu humor piorar drasticamente! – respondeu Ginny, com uma expressão irritada. _"Já não bastava o palerma do Harry, ainda tinha que vir este idiooota_!".

- Por Salazar, que eu sou um gostoso eu já sabia, mas causo assim tanto impacto em ti? – inquiriu o louro, com um sorriso convencido, aproximando-se mais da rapariga. Ela ficou, por um momento, desarmada, sem saber o que dizer, com aqueles olhos frios e magnetizantes poisados nos seus.

- Ahhhh, como é que tu ainda não morreste afogado nesse oceano de presunção? Ou então, por morderes a tua própria língua? Fazias um _enorme_ favor à humanidade, como já te disse! – disse a ruivinha, exaltada. E, nesse instante, quem ficou sem palavras foi o louro, ao observar a sua cara furiosa. Por um momento, receou que as sardas dela saltassem, de tão ruborizada que ela estava. _"Adoro pô-la assim! Ainda fica mais gira!", _pensou. Mas esta ideia levou logo uma marretada mental, ao lembrar-se de que ela era uma Weasley.

- Ah, Weasley, não digas parvoíces! O Mundo bem que ficaria muito mais limpo, agradável e perfeito sem vocês, Weasleys, mas pararia de girar se não existisse um Malfoy! – afirmou ele, sem ligar muito ao que estava a dizer, só a querendo irritar ainda mais.

- Só se parasse de girar de tanta felicidade! E já agora, se a presença de um Weasley te incomoda tanto, porque é que não desapareces daqui e me deixas em paz, Malfoy?

- Tens razão, afinal estou a gastar o meu precioso tempo com alguém que nem merece respirar o mesmo ar que Draco Malfoy! – exclamou o louro, olhando-a com desdém. Porém, como que enfeitiçado, não lhe apetecia sair dali.

- É, Malfoy, o ar está mesmo irrespirável, portanto eu vou andando, porque não aguento estar nem mais um segundo ao lado de uma…_fossa de mania_! – e Ginny virou costas a Malfoy, quase a explodir de raiva. O louro pareceu ficar por uns instantes a digerir o que ela tinha dito e, depois, com uma expressão zangada, foi atrás dela.

- O que é que tu me chamaste, Weasley?

- Ouviste bem, "fossa de mania". – Respondeu a ruiva, sem olhar para ele, não parando de andar rapidamente. - Mas por acaso, nem foi uma expressão muito adequada, porque também podia acrescentar presunção, estupidez,…

- Charme, classe, perfeição…Escaparam-te esses, Weasley, mas eu percebo perfeitamente, já que são coisas que tu não conheces! – objectou Draco, com um sorriso felino, caminhando atrás dela.

- Olha Malfoy, nem me vou dar ao trabalho de te responder!

Nesse momento, chegaram a um cruzamento em que havia dois caminhos alternativos. Ginny meteu pelo da esquerda, sem pensar, só querendo ver-se livre daquele imbecil. Por um momento sentiu-se feliz e aliviada ao pensar que se tinha livrado dele, mas logo rosnou de raiva ao ouvir uns passos apressados atrás de si.

- Maldição! Mas será que tu estás decidido a não me deixar em paz? – perguntou, parando finalmente e olhando para ele, sentindo a cara a ferver.

- Não, _tu_ é que deves estar decidida a não me deixar em paz. Eu vou ter aula de Transfiguração, tu é que deves estar aqui a mais! – elucidou Draco, apontando o sítio onde estavam. Só então Ginny se apercebeu que tinham chegado a um beco sem saída, no qual existia apenas uma sala: a da professora Mcgonaggal. A ruiva rosnou de raiva e virou costas, sem dizer mais nada. Draco ficou a vê-la desaparecer chamejando de fúria e sorriu. "_Como eu adooro provocar a Weasleyzinha!_". E, pensando bem, ela até era bem engraçada, sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua, isto além de não ser nada feia… _"Meu Merlin, não acredito que estou a pensar nela outra vez, devo estar a desenvolver alguma reacção alérgica a Weasleys!"._

* * *

- Que parvo, que anormal, que idiota! Ah, seu eu pudesse… - rosnava Ginny baixinho, ao chegar à sua mesa na sala de encantamentos 

- Quem, o Harry? – perguntou Amy, surpreendida.

- Hmmm? – perguntou a ruiva, meio alheada da realidade. – Ah, o Harry também, mas não estava a falar dele…

- Então…mas tu não estavas com o Harry? Pensei que ia chegar aqui com um sorriso de orelha e casamento marcado! – brincou a amiga.

- Pois, mas esse palerma deixou-me sozinha e depois tive que suportar aquele…aquele…

- Aquele quem?

- Ah, o idiota do Malfoy! Não sabes como me apeteceu…

- Meninas! – interrompeu de repente o professor Flitwick. – Se não param de cochichar vou ser obrigado a retirar pontos aos Gryffindor!

E as duas calaram-se, embora Ginny tenha continuado a insultar o louro em pensamento.

* * *

- Como é que eu estou? Achas que estou bem? 

- Estás, estás linda! Mas agora anda Liz, ou ainda vamos perder a aula! – exclamou Kathlyn, enquanto a amiga penteava o cabelo pela milésima vez em cinco minutos.

- Se calhar os outros brincos ficavam aqui melhor…Ai, Linny, diz-me a verdade, estou horrível, não estou? – perguntou Liz, inquieta.

- Claro que não, tonta, estás óptima! Mas é melhor irmos, porque se não vamos chegar atrasadas! E tu, especialmente, não deves querer chegar atrasada à aula _dele_!

- Não, claro que não! Vá, vamos embora então! – disse Liz, olhando uma última vez para o espelho. As duas amigas saíram então do dormitório dos Ravenclaw e dirigiram-se apressadamente para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras.

- Boa-tarde…professor, desculpe o atraso!

- Olá, boa-tarde, meninas! Sentem-se onde quiserem! – disse Remus Lupin, sorrindo para as duas. Liz sentiu as pernas transformarem-se em gelatina quando cruzou o olhar com o professor. _"Ele disse onde quisermos…Portanto teoricamente podia sentar-me ao lado dele!", _pensou, com um sorrisinho malicioso e teve que ser a amiga a puxá-la pelo braço para uma mesa da segunda fila, já que as da primeira já estavam todas ocupadas. Sentaram-se e começaram a tirar o material das malas.

- Ei, Liz, posso-me sentar aqui? Liz!

- Hum…? – a rapariga, distraída a observar furtivamente o professor, levantou a cabeça e viu quem a chamava: David Ryan, um colega dos Ravenclaw. De estatura média e magro, o rapaz tinha uma face muito harmoniosa, com traços delicados e olhos castanhos, pequenos e doces. A cara era contornada por cabelos louros-escuros lisos. – Ah, sim, claro, Dave!

O rapaz sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Liz.

- Então e…como tem corrido o teu dia, Liz? – David tentou meter conversa, olhando para a amiga, encantado: sempre tinha demonstrado um certo interesse por ela. Porém, ela não respondeu porque o professor pigarreou, fazendo calar todos os burburinhos da sala.

- Bem-vindos à nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra As Artes Negras! Como sabem, estão a acabar este início de caminhada pelo mundo da Magia, portanto, este vai ser um ano muito importante e decisivo para todos! – Lupin fez uma pequena pausa e depois continuou. – Também é do conhecimento geral que estamos a atravessar uma fase…digamos menos boa do ponto de vista das artes negras…Por isso, este ano vamos apostar principalmente nos feitiços de defesa e de ataque, e tenho a certeza de que se aplicarem um pouco, vão tornar-se talvez não invencíveis mas capazes de enfrentar qualquer ataque negro. Assim, pensei que poderíamos começar por rever alguns dos mais simples feitiços de ataque: _Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Locomoto Mortis _e _Estupore._ Quero então que façam grupos de dois, que se espalhem pela sala e que experimentem os feitiços e respectivos contra-feitiços nos adversários. Vamos começar pelo _Expelliarmus_!

Os alunos começaram então a fazer o feitiço, enquanto o professor deambulava pela sala, observando como cada um se ia saindo.

- Então vá, começa tu! – disse Liz a Kathlyn, que era o seu par.

- Ok. Aí vai…_Expelliarmus_! – proferiu a rapariga, apontando a varinha à outra, que quase ao mesmo tempo bradou "_Protego_!".

- Muito bem, Liz! – exclamou uma voz atrás da rapariga, surpreendendo-a. – Rápida e eficaz! Parabéns!

Liz retribuiu o sorriso e murmurou, corada:

- Ahn…Obrigada, professor!

E a rapariga não conseguiu prestar mais atenção até ao fim da aula. Quando tocou para saída, demorou-se intencionalmente um pouco mais a arrumar as coisas, ao mesmo tempo que deitava uns olharezinhos rápidos ao professor. Kathlyn já tinha saído, pois queria deixar a amiga a sós com o professor, mas David continuava à espera dela

- É mesmo bom que tenha voltado professor! – exclamou o rapaz, sorrindo. – Isto sim, é Defesa Contra a Magia Negra!

- É…Já tínhamos saudades das suas aulas… - concordou Liz, aproximando-se também da mesa de Lupin.

- Obrigada meninos! Eu também adorei a ideia de voltar…Também estava com saudades da escola…e de vocês também!

Liz sorriu, ligeiramente corada, ao cruzar o olhar com o do professor. E não se teria importado de ficar ali para o resto da vida, se não fosse David a chamá-la para a realidade:

- Bem, vens Liz?

- Ahhh…sim claro! Até amanhã, professor!

- Até amanhã! – despediu-se Lupin, meio alheado. Estava preocupado com Sirius, pelo que lhe poderia acontecer se ele fosse mesmo avante com aquela loucura de ir atrás dela… _"Ah, mas o que é que eu posso fazer? Quando aquele casmurro mete uma coisa na cabeça, é impossível demovê-lo! Só espero que corra tudo bem!"_

* * *

Estava farta de andar de um lado para o outro, no quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia uma inquietação, uma ansiedade, que não a largava nem a deixava fazer nada…Já tinha tentado, pintar, ler ou ouvir música mas não se conseguia concentrar. Sentia que algo importante ia acontecer, mas não conseguia perceber porquê…Por isso estava aflita por pensar que se sentia assim por ter acontecido alguma coisa de mal ao seu filho. 

- Ah e o Sr. Rorrim que nunca mais vem! – exclamou.

- Falava de mim? – perguntou de repente uma voz vinda do espelho.

- Oh, Sr. Rorrim, graças a Merlin que chegou! Tenho estado numa aflição! – disse Narcissa Malfoy, preocupada, aproximando-se do espelho do toucador.

- Então porquê, minha senhora, passou-se alguma coisa?

- Sim…Não…Ai, não sei, sinto-me estranha, ansiosa…! Como está o Draco?

- O menino Draco? Está óptimo!

- Tem a certeza? Que alívio! – suspirou a mulher, levando a mão ao peito. – Estava com tanto medo que lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa!

- Oh, D. Narcissa, porquê tanta inquietação? Houve alguma novidade sobre… - o espelho não acabou a frase, mas Narcissa percebeu.

- Não, que eu saiba, não! Mas é que estava a sentir-me tão inquieta, pensei que era por ter acontecido alguma coisa ao meu filho! Mesmo assim ainda sinto uma ansiedade estranha…Sr. Rorrim, será que poderia ir ver como ele está e passar a noite lá em Hogwarts? É que eu estou tão afligida…pressinto que vai acontecer alguma coisa…mas não sei o quê, ou a quem!

- Oh, claro minha senhora, parto imediatamente. E não se preocupe, se ocorrer algo de nefasto informá-la-ei de seguida! – prometeu o espelho.

- Oh, muito obrigada, Sr. Rorrim, não sabe como fico agradecida e aliviada! – disse Narcissa, com um sorriso.

- Como poderia eu rejeitar um pedido a uma senhora tão encantadora e amiga de longa data? Faço-o com…hmmm….todo o prazer. – afirmou o espelho, embora não parecesse ter prazer algum em ir "servir de ama-seca ao menino Draco". – E não esteja preocupada, isso deve ser cansaço ou excesso de cuidado…Tente dormir! Até amanhã, então!

- Até amanhã, Sr. Rorrim e obrigada! – agradeceu a mulher, ficando sozinha novamente. Um pouco mais calma, deixou-se cair na cadeira de baloiço e pousou os olhos no quadro da noite estrelada, que ainda estava no estirador. Desde que o tinha pintado que parecia não ter mais inspiração ou vontade de pintar, como se aquela fosse a sua grande obra-prima e nada a pudesse superar…Talvez porque na verdade aquele quadro reflectia perfeitamente tudo o que ela sentia: a solidão, a saudade, a melancolia, o desespero, a falta de esperança…E a desilusão perante aquela estrela mais brilhante, _"Que há muito deixou de brilhar…" _e sentiu toda uma amálgama de sentimentos dolorosos voltar à superfície. Por um momento, teve vontade de pegar no pincel e apagar a estrela de vez, preenchê-la de escuridão para sempre…Mas não era capaz…Além de estragar o quadro, isso significaria que o esquecera…E isso ela ainda não tinha conseguido….Mas não queria pensar mais nisso, eram recordações e sentimentos que lhe faziam muito mal, que corroíam penosamente o seu coração, por isso desviou o olhar do quadro e apanhou o livro de poesia que estava a ler, que estava caído ao lado da cadeira. Abriu numa página ao calhas e começou a ler; porém, foi começando a sentir as pálpebras pesadas, cada vez mais pesadas, insuportavelmente pesadas…

* * *

"_Estou quase, quase a chegar!"_, pensou Sirius, com o coração quase a saltar do peito e olhos brilhantes de emoção. Depois de tanto tempo, de tanto sofrimento e de tanta saudade, ia vê-_la_ novamente! Mal se conseguia equilibrar na vassoura, de tão alegre que estava. Queria tanto vê-la, há tanto tempo que esperava por aquele reencontro! 15 Anos…Há quinze penosos anos que não a via, que não estava perto dela, que não sentia o toque do seu beijo…! _"Meu Merlin, passou tanto tempo…Como será que ela está agora?". _E embora estivesse desejosíssimo de a reencontrar, tinha algum receio da forma como ela poderia reagir. Afinal, 15 anos eram muito tempo...E muita coisa tinha acontecido entretanto…Por um momento, Sirius pensou se não seria melhor voltar para trás e tentar esquecer tudo aquilo…Tinha medo de que ela tivesse mudado, de que não recebesse bem a sua visita, que ainda acreditasse que ele era um assassino ou que o tivesse esquecido…Mas rapidamente o espectro do medo foi rapidamente vencido pelo desejo colossal de a ver "_E, afinal, quem suporta Azkaban acho que suporta tudo!"_. 

Soltou um brado de alegria ao começar as vislumbrar os portões altos e de pontas afiadas da mansão onde ela vivia. Abrandou a velocidade, começou a descer e aterrou mesmo em frente aos portões. Saltou da vassoura e ficou algum tempo a observar a casa, com o coração a bater descompassadamente. Ela estava a poucos metros dele, ali, naquela casa…E essa ideia deu-lhe ainda mais vontade de continuar! Deixou a vassoura encostada ao portão, fez um gesto com a varinha, fazendo abrir um buraco grande debaixo dos muros da casa e, no momento a seguir estava a passar para o outro lado do muro na forma de um grande cão preto; tinha que entrar desta forma, pois a casa estava protegida com um feitiço de segurança anti-intrusos, que sentia a presença humana, mas não a animal.

Quando finalmente se encontrou dentro do jardim da mansão, dirigiu-se rapidamente e tentando não fazer barulho para o lado esquerdo da casa, "_Só espero que **ele** não esteja em casa!"._ E finalmente, com um brilho de emoção nos olhos caninos, viu a varanda do quarto dela _"Há luz no quarto, portanto ela deve estar lá! E felizmente deixou as portadas abertas, como costume…Assim vai ser muito mais fácil!"_. Animado, começou a trepar pela hera que circundava a casa (já que a varanda, que ficava no segundo andar, era altíssima) e, uns instantes depois aterrou com um salto dentro da sacada. Avançou até as portas que davam para o quarto e espreitou cuidadosamente para dentro do compartimento. E, o que viu, fez com que a sua face fosse iluminada por um sorriso enorme: _ela _estava lá, no quarto, aparentemente sozinha, a dormitar, numa cadeira de baloiço, com um livro aberto caído sobre o peito…Tomou então a forma humana e entrou no quarto lentamente e sem fazer barulho. Parou a menos de meio metro dela, que continuava adormecida, e ficou a observá-la por largos instantes. _"Finalmente…Depois de tantos tempo…estou aqui com ela outra vez! Nunca, nem no melhor dos meus sonhos enquanto estava em Azkaban imaginei que a voltaria a ver!"_, pensou, emocionado. E uma lágrima silenciosa começou a descer pela sua face. "_Narcissa…Minha Cissy! Tão linda, tão delicada…Tão igual à imagem que eu recordava!". _E eram tantas as ideias e os sentimentos que passavam pela sua mente e coração que Sirius não sabia mais o que pensar ou fazer. Aproximou-se então mais dela e a sua mão pousou lenta e levemente sobre a face dela. Passou os dedos suavemente por aqueles traços que ele nunca esquecera e com que tanto sonhara durante a estada em Azkaban…

E ela, começando a acordar, esboçou um sorriso ao sentir-se ser acariciada ternamente. Há tanto tempo que não recebia um carinho! E aquele toque parecia-lhe tão familiar! Lentamente, começou a abrir os olhos. Mas quando deparou com aquela face inclinada sobre si, o sorriso transformou-se em espanto e inquietação. Esfregou os olhos, pensando que ainda devia estar a sonhar, mas mesmo assim ele continuou ali, à sua frente, mais real do que nunca.

-_ Tu_…! Mas…mas o que é que _tu_ estás aqui a fazer?

- Olá Narcissa! Eu…eu vim-te ver…Como estás? – balbuciou Sirius, sorrindo, um pouco surpreso pela reacção dela.

- Mas como é que tu…como ousas entrar aqui depois do que fizeste? – perguntou a mulher, com um ar enfurecido, levantando-se e pegando na varinha.

- Mas, Narcissa eu… - articulou ele, estupefacto, sem perceber a reacção dela. Tinha imaginado um reencontro bem diferente! – Não me digas que ainda acreditas que eu sou o culpado pela morte da Lily e do James!

- Então em que querias que acreditasse? Que eles próprios se entregaram alegremente ao Quem-Nós-Sabemos! – exclamou Narcissa e nos seus olhos além da raiva, brilhava também a desilusão. Ao perceber a ironia dela, a felicidade desapareceu por completo da cara de Sirius. "_O Remus estava certo…Ela…ela pensava que…",_ nem acabou o pensamento, de tão angustiado que estava.

- Mas…mas Cissy…como pudeste acreditar que eu tinha morto a Lily e o James, as pessoas que eu mais amava nesta vida? Mas sim, de certa forma, pode-se dizer que os matei...mas apenas porque os tentei salvar… - acabou Sirius, num murmúrio, de olhos baixos.

- Ah, então admites! E como podes ser tão sádico ao ponto de dizeres que os _entregaste_ para os salvares! Sai já da minha casa! – bradou Narcissa, apontando-lhe a varinha.

- Narcissa, por favor, calma! Eu posso explicar tudo, tu tens que me ouvir! – suplicou Sirius. - Eu sou inocente!

- Tu eras o guardador secreto deles! E entregaste-os ao teu _Lord_! Como tens a coragem de ainda dizer que és INOCENTE? Sai já do meu quarto ou eu chamo o meu marido!

- Narcissa, ouve-me, por favor! Deixa-me explicar-te tudo, eu prometo que depois saio daqui, mas por favor não o chames! – pediu ele, aterrorizado. Sabia que se Lucius o encontrasse, o entregaria logo aos _dementors_. – Por favor, Narcissa, por tudo aquilo que aconteceu entre nós, ouve-me, por favor!

Narcissa estremeceu ao ouvi-lo falar ao que tinha acontecido no passado e baixou a varinha. Sentia-se a naufragar num mar de emoções, sem ter nenhuma certeza a que se agarrar, sem saber o que fazer para não se afundar em lágrimas. _Ele_ estava ali. Ainda tão igual ao que era mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente! O olhar tinha perdido o brilho alegre de há 15 anos e várias rugas precoces começavam a delinear-se na sua face…Mas continuava lindo e charmoso como sempre! E agora estava ali, a dizer-lhe que estava inocente…Na verdade, durante esses longos 15 anos, sempre acalentara o sonho de que tivesse sido tudo um horrível engano, de que ele estivesse inocente e que voltasse para ela, para sempre…Aliás, durante os primeiros anos a seguir à prisão de Sirius, ela não tinha conseguido acreditar que era verdade, não podia ser verdade, ele amava a Lily e o James, e depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos…recusava-se a acreditar…Mas com o passar do tempo a esperança fora-se dissolvendo e ficara apenas a desilusão e a dor…E agora ele estava ali…

- Explica-te então…Tens dois minutos para dizer tudo o que tens a dizer! E depois…sais da minha casa… - pronunciou ela com voz trémula. Sirius, mais aliviado, respirou fundo e aproximou-se mais dela.

- Narcissa eu…eu era sim o guardador secreto deles…Mas eu mudei à última da hora, porque pensei que o Voldemort acharia demasiado óbvio, viria à minha procura e que, de alguma maneira, com tortura ou _veritaserum_, ia conseguir a informação…E por isso eu mudei…E ao fazê-lo matei-os… - contou Sirius, com voz subitamente enrouquecida, sem esconder a mágoa enorme que aquelas lembranças provocavam.

-Mataste-os…como? – articulou ela num fio de voz. A chama de esperança de que ele fosse inocente parecia ter-se reacendido.

- Eu…eu troquei…com o Pettigrew… - cuspiu Sirius, com raiva.

- Com o Pettigrew? Mas tu tomas-me por tão idiota, Sirius? Se pensaste que eu ia cair nessa farsa, enganaste-te! Tu mataste o Pettigrew, tal como mataste a Lily e o James! – gritou Narcissa, de novo enfurecida.

- Narcissa, por favor acalma-te! Podes acusar-me da morte da Lily e do James, de que indirectamente fui culpado…Mas o Peter Pettigrew está mais vivo do que nunca e é um dos servos mais leais do Voldemort!

- Chega de mentiras disparatadas! O Peter morreu há anos e, aliás, ele nunca seria capaz de ser um devorador da morte, ele nem à casa de banho conseguia ir sozinho! – argumentou Narcissa, com rispidez. A última coisa que lhe passaria pela cabeça era que o Peter, tão tacanho e tosco, fosse seguidor de Voldemort.

- Não Narcissa, ele não morreu. Naquele dia, eu fui atrás daquele aquele traidor miserável, para acabar de vez com ele, mas ele fugiu e armou toda aquela cena, matou aqueles muggles todos e até cortou um dedo, para que eu fosse considerado o assassino dele, dos Potter e de toda aquela gente… - narrou Sirius, mantendo o tom baixo e revoltado. Narcissa caiu então na cadeira, tapando a cara com as mãos, extremamente perturbada. – Por favor acredita em mim, Narcissa! Eu sei que a história pode parecer mirabolante…Mas…

- E como é que eu posso confiar em ti? Como é que eu posso saber se o que me estás a dizer e verdade? – perguntou Narcissa, ainda relutante em acreditar nele.

- Narcissa…Se eu fosse um devorador da morte achas que estaria aqui, que te viria procurar? Achas que o Dumbledore me aceitaria na Ordem? E, principalmente, achas que o Harry confiaria em mim?

A loura ficou a olhar para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Não sabia mesmo o que pensar, em que acreditar. Por um lado, apetecia-lhe correr para os braços daquele homem que tanto amara e esquecer tudo, as feridas que o tempo e o destino tinham rasgado, todas as desconfianças, todas as lágrimas e todas as saudades, esquecer para sempre que era uma mulher casada e que ele era o homem mais procurado do planeta…Mas havia também o receio, a dúvida, a mágoa e o embaraço de tantos anos de separação…

- Narcissa…Será que não consegues acreditar em mim? – perguntou então Sirius, aproximando-se um pouco mais e pegando-lhe na mão, que estava gelada. Narcissa engoliu em seco ao senti-lo tão perto e ao encarar os seus olhos azuis-escuros, grandes e brilhantes, que pareciam tão sinceros e ternos! Fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele a acariciar suavemente a sua face…E não teve mais forças para se afastar, muito menos para pensar no que estava a fazer…

- Toc, toc, toc!

Narcissa, ao ouvir as pancadas na porta, abriu de repente os olhos e afastou-se de Sirius.

- Esconde-te…esconde-te aí na varanda! – balbuciou, aflita, com medo de que o apanhassem ali. Ele, morrendo de medo também, obedeceu. Narcissa passou a mão pelo cabelo e inspirou profundamente, tentando ocultar a sua expressão nervosa, e abriu a porta.

- Desculpe incomodar, minha senhora, vim informá-la de que o Sr. Malfoy acaba de chegar a casa! – comunicou Geofroy, o mordomo fantasma.

- Ah sim, obrigada, Geofroy! Diga-lhe…diga-lhe que estou cansada, que vou deitar-me, pode ser? – disse Narcissa, impaciente. Logo que fechou a porta, correu para a varanda.

-Sirius…Ainda estás aí? Ahhh! – exclamou, surpreendida, quando o viu aparecer a seu lado.

- Não me podia ir embora sem me despedir… - murmurou ele, com um sorriso maroto, aproximando-se mais dela, que, no entanto, o afastou com o braço.

- É melhor ires-te embora, o Lucius já chegou a casa e se ele te apanha…

- Eu vou sim…mas preciso de saber se acreditas em mim ou não! – afirmou Sirius, de novo sério.

- Eu… - "_eu acredito!", _era tudo o que ela mais queria dizer. Mas não conseguia, ainda se sentia muito confusa. – …eu…falamos depois Sirius, agora vai!

- Então, isso quer dizer que posso cá voltar! – exclamou ele, com o olhar ainda mais brilhante.

- Hummm…Sim, talvez, mas agora vai! E tem cuidado para não seres visto!

- Não te preocupes! Adeus…Cissy! - Sirius, com um sorriso, pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-a carinhosamente. No momento seguinte já estava a saltar da varanda, em forma de cão. E só quando ele finalmente desapareceu, de vassoura, por entre o céu estrelado, é que Narcissa entrou, sentindo o coração aos saltos e a cabeça a latejar. Tinham sido demasiadas e inesperadas emoções para um dia só: o reencontro com o homem que sempre amara, Sirius, a sua estrela, todos sentimentos e recordações que com ele tinham voltado e a possibilidade de que a sua intuição estivesse certa, se ele estivesse inocente…_"Meu Merlin, estou tão confusa…tão confusa!_"; de tão transtornada que estava nem conseguia raciocinar ou averiguar se ele poderia estar a dizer a verdade…Deixou-se cair na cadeira de baloiço e então todas as incertezas, todas as saudades, todos os medos e mágoas se transformaram em lágrimas…

* * *

_Então pessoal, que acharam? Desde já agradeço a todos os que lêem a fic, muito obrigada mesmo por darem a vossa atenção ao meu trabalho! E por favor, por favor, deixem a vossa opinião, eu juro que o botãozinho azul que diz "go"não morde, não grita nemvos manda nenhum Cruciatus se carregarem nele! Portanto, é só carregar e comentar! Muito fácil, não é mesmo? E com esse gesto fácil e rápido, não sabem como fazem uma escritora tão feliz e motivada! Eu prometo que responderei a todos com muito carinho e, se tiver muitas reviews (vá lá, não peço muitas...só umas 7 ou 8...será que dá?), eu prometo que posto rapidinho os próximos capítulos desta e da "Cozinhando"...Negócio fechado? Montanhas de beijinhos docinhos para todos, até ao próximo capítulo!Nocas_

Agradecimentos:

Meninas, OBRIGADÍSSIMA pelas reviews, eu fico felicíssima ao ver que gostam do que eu faço, um beijinho enorme para todas, adoro-vos muito!

**Rafinha M. Potter -** Oi moranguinho! Brigaduxa pela review, ainda bem k gostaste do capítulo (elogios vindos de uma óptima writer são sempre óptimos!)! Eu também adoro o Sirius e o Lupin (ahhh, novidade !) e sim, a a relação Lx2 vai ser interessante (ehehe, com um sorriso malicioso -a Liz é a minha participação especial na fic :p)! Ah e sim, como já expliquei o Sirius e a Harlene conhecem-se da Ordem...E também adorei escrever o Reminho a dar uma de "mãe" ao Sirius...Típico desses dois! Neste capíulo mostrei então o Sirius a ir atrás _dela_...ehehe o teu pressentimento estava certo , o grande amor dele é a Cissy mesmo! E vai ser lindinho sim, também amo esses romances irrealizáveis no passado que depois retornam...ahhhh...enfim, é mesmo romântico! Tanto o Sirius como a Narcissa já sofreram muito, já merecem um pedacinho de felicidade (mas ainda vai demorar praserem "felizes pra sempre"...ainda vou ser um pouco mazinha para eles :p...). Espero que gostes deste cap! Obrigada também pelo teuapoio e amizade, já disse que te adoro ?Beijinhos muito docinhos ;

**Marta Santos Weasley Malfoy -** Olá amiga! Mutio bigada pela review e pelo carinho! Fico feliz por teres gostado do capítulo e o teu pressentimento em relação à paixão do Sirius estava certo! Ehehehe, embora tu já tenhas tido este cap, volto a agradecer o teu apoio e tuas simpáticas opiniões!Um grande beijinho! ;

**Lou Malfoy -** Oie! Brigadinha pelo coment!Que bom que gostaste do capítulo, os teus pressentimentos também estava certos (Meu Merlin, acho que toda gente acertou, fui assim tão evidente?ehehe )!E como pediste, neste capítulo já há mais action DG, espero que gostes! Beijinhos fofinhos! ;

**Musa K. Malfoy - **Alô! Brigadão pela review! Fico muito feliz por teres gostado da fic (a dar pulinhos enormes!) e por teres apreciadoa históriados colares (ainda vai demorar algum tempo para o mistério ser revelado :p!) E quanto ao amor do Sirius é de facto a Narcissa ...Qual era o teu palpite?Espero que gostes deste capítulo, beijinhos docinhos!

**Jaque Eberle - **Oi! Brigadinha pela review! Ainda bem que gostaste da fic e, como já te disse, o teu pressentimento em relação aos colares está certo ! Espero que este cap também te agrade, beijoquinhas docinhas! ;

* * *


End file.
